Necesidad de Amor
by Zeit Himitsu
Summary: Ella cargaba con una vida en la que le era imposible sonreír… Él odiaba su existencia y sólo deseaba escapar… Dos almas vacías buscando saciar su soledad ¿Los une el amor o la necesidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

(Sakura)

Suenan golpes en la puerta…me levanto pensando si mañana seré capaz de despertarme para asistir al instituto.

-¡¡Ya van!!

-Hola...eh…tu papá- me dice un hombre bajo y rechoncho.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?- pregunto rápidamente…siempre es lo mismo, aparecen hombres balbuceantes en la puerta para decirme que hizo papá, siempre les cuesta hablar, después de todo para ellos yo…soy sólo una niña, y es vergonzoso hablar de un borracho haciendo estragos.

-está tirado cerca de la botillería de la esquina, al lado de unos tarros de basura…-me dice el hombre mientras se pasa una mano por la cabeza incómodo por la situación.

-Gracias por avisarme- le contesto, mientras él comienza a alejarse, tomo las llaves, cierro bien la puerta de la casa y voy a buscar a mi padre…son las tres de la madrugada…es tarde, _mañana voy a tener un sueño de los mil demonios_…me digo, cuando encuentro a papá, éste, está tirado en el suelo, sobre unas bolsas de basura y acaricia a un perro callejero.

-papá…vamos- digo agachándome para que él pueda pasar su brazo sobre mis hombros y así apoyado en mí, poder levantarse.

-Psss…ssss- dice mi padre llamando al perro para que nos siga- es un liiinoo ppeerro Sak- me dice, mientras arrastra las palabras y torpemente intenta caminar.

-Lo es - le respondo yo, sin siquiera mirar al Can e intentando llegar rápido a la casa, porque papá realmente pesa y mi hombro derecho donde el está apoyado realmente va a sentir el dolor mañana.

-Per…perdóname…- murmura él de pronto, y me digo que tengo que acostarlo rápido antes de que le de el ataque de tristeza de siempre.

-Soy un mal…mal parre…un mal pap…a- sigue hablando mi padre y las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos- consigo que entremos a la casa y lo llevo a su habitación, lo dejo en la cama y le saco los zapatos, lo tapo con una frazada-

-Te amo…hija- le escucho decir y entonces me acerco y le doy un beso en la frente, luego salgo de la habitación, me fijo que todo este perfectamente cerrado, puertas y ventanas, escondo cualquier botella que pueda haber a la vista y subo a la habitación de arriba, a la que era de Toya…mi querido hermano mayor…me pregunto ¿qué tal estará?…me saco el suéter y los pantalones, total, tengo el pijama puesto, siempre me pongo la ropa encima de éste cuando es tarde y tengo que salir a buscar a mi padre, me meto a la cama y pienso…ahora si…por fin a dormir.

(Shaoran)

Son las seis de la mañana, deberíamos estar durmiendo, pero no, estamos en…el Terminal de buses…sí el Terminal de buses camino a la casa del hermano de mi madre…casa que esta vacía y que ahora habitaremos…mi madre, mi hermano menor y yo…no hemos dormido en casi toda la noche…el estúpido de mi padrastro nos echó a golpes de la casa que compró en conjunto con mi madre, porque por desgracia el título de propiedad está a su nombre…así que aquí estamos...incómodos en un bus mugroso con mi madre, con la cara empapada en lágrimas, nuestra ropa en bolsas de basura y por suerte mi hermanito duerme…

-Xiao…prométeme que me ayudarás- dice mi madre con los ojos aguados y voz suplicante, odio cuando se pone así…

-Tenemos que empezar de nuevo…tú tienes que ir al instituto…buscar un trabajo…estamos solos entiendes- me dan ganas de desaparecer, mi madre empieza con los discursos de siempre.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, pero no vuelvas con ese hombre- respondo enojado.

-No entiendo ¿en qué me equivoqué esta vez?...- susurra mi madre intentando no ser oída.

-No te equivocaste en nada…podrías entender de una maldita vez que ese hombre no te merecía…es un cerdo- digo con la rabia inundándome- te golpeaba, te insultaba…nos echó de la casa…no entiendo como no vez que sin él estaremos mejor.

-Yo lo amo…- mi madre se queda callada cuando le planto un golpe seco al asiento delantero.

-No hagas eso…vas a despertar a Shun…-me dice mientras más lágrimas caen por su pálida piel.

-¡Al demonio con todo!- le grito explotando, pero luego me quedo tranquilo y callado en mi asiento…mi hermanito es el menos culpable de todos y ya ha sufrido bastante con la inconsciente de mi madre y el imbécil que tenía por papá.

Después de un interminable viaje de cinco horas por fin llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Tengo hambre…-dice Shun suavecito, casi sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de reclamar por algo comestible para su estómago.

-está bien…quédate con mamá, voy a comprar unas galletas en ese negocio de ahí- digo señalándole un puesto donde una vieja arrugada y de mirada cansada vende dulces, me dirijo al lugar y pido un paquete de galletas oblea, un mini-queque, una bebida en lata y unos cigarrillos…cuando me dirijo a pagar me doy cuenta de que no me va a alcanzar.

-mejor no me de los cigarros…-le digo a la mujer.

-esa es una buena decisión muchachito...-responde la vieja mientras sonríe y me muestra sus escasos dientes.

-Gracias- le digo y me largo…no tengo nada en contra de los viejos…pero esa sonrisa…fue horrible, como el anuncio de algo que va a ocurrir y que no voy a poder evitar, le entrego las galletas a Shun y el queque a mi madre.

-desde aquí vamos a caminar…-dice mamá y los tres miramos el paisaje de Tomoeda una especie de pueblito que intenta conservar partes de sus raíces y al mismo tiempo evolucionar para que el resto del mundo no los deje en el olvido.

-Pues aquí vamos…-digo yo mientras tomo con firmeza las bolsas con nuestras escasas pertenencias, Shun se agarra con su pequeña manita de mi chaqueta y le da la otra mano a mamá, así comenzamos a caminar, así intentamos comenzar de nuevo con nuestras rotas vidas.

(Sakura)

Me desperté cuando faltaban veinte minutos para llegar a tiempo al instituto…me di un baño rápido y me puse el uniforme, una falda tableada y plomiza que me está empezando a quedar corta, es la misma que uso desde hace tres años atrás, no importa, me pongo unas calzas negras debajo, una polera y encima de ésta una blusa blanca y un chaleco negro…regalo de mi vecina, apenas y me cepillo el cabello, que por suerte es corto, meto los cuadernos en mi parchada mochila, unos jeans y salgo…no sin antes darle un vistazo a papá…duerme como tronco…corro para llegar a tiempo al instituto y así empieza mi día…ya estamos en la cuarta hora de clases.

-¡Todos entreguen sus mapas!- el murmullo de reclamo es general, pero aun así todos empiezan a hurgar en sus mochilas y bancos en busca del maldito mapa que pidieron la clase pasada…yo no me muevo…no lo hice, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando el profesor dio las indicaciones. Cuando el profesor termina de recibir los trabajos…lee uno a uno los nombres y luego dice en voz alta:

-Kimura, Shoji, Akendo, y Kinomoto…adelante- perfecto ya nos llamó para escuchar nuestras excusas acerca de ¿por qué no hicimos el mapa?, no se ni para que lo hace, si igual nos pone un cero en el libro.

-Akendo…usted primero…acérquese –mientras Mitsui va hacia donde el profesor, los demás tenemos que esperar parados frente a todos nuestros compañeros, dándole la espalda al pizarrón, nuestro tutor espera que así nos intimidemos o sintamos algo de vergüenza por nuestra falta.

-Esta bien Akendo…muéstreme ese justificativo medico y le daré tres días para entregar el trabajo- luego me llama a mi.

-Las Señoritas primero…-dice mirando a mis compañeros.

-Kinomoto escucho su justificación…-yo lo miro a los ojos.

-olvide hacerlo…y no se me ocurre ninguna mentira para justificarme- le digo, su ceño se arruga y su mirada se torna molesta.

-Pues tiene una anotación negativa y un cero…por irresponsable…independiente de sus muchos problemas personales- dice con ironía y con voz burlona- tiene deberes que cumplir…señorita- ese "Señorita" escapa de su boca cargado de sarcasmo.

-no puedo hacer la vista gorda solo porque sea usted, esta vez no- yo lo miro fríamente y molesta, no tenía porque mencionar lo de problemas personales o hacer otro tipo de insinuaciones, vuelvo a mi banco y tomo mi mochila, luego me dirijo hacia la salida.

-¿Qué crees que haces Kinomoto?- reclama mi tutor levantándose de su silla.

-No necesito su lástima…y me largo…ya que como bien dijo…tengo muchos problemas personales y voy a resolverlos lejos de aquí- cruzo rápido la puerta y cuando veo que se acerca comienzo a correr, viejo estúpido…piensa que soy un mal elemento para su "perfecto" grupo de perdedores con familias decentes…como si el hecho de que mi padre sea un alcohólico pudiera afectar la inteligencia o integridad de su curso…pues bien…otro día mas saltándome las clases, mejor así, puedo irme antes al trabajo y ganar algún dinero extra.

Voy caminando por la plaza que queda a unas cuadras de la casa, cuando me encuentro con una mujer que lleva a un niño de la mano, es bonita, pero parece triste.

-a ella…pregúntale a ella- dice el niño contento y señalándome.

-disculpa- dice la mujer intentando sonreír- estamos algo perdidos… ¿Sabes dónde queda esta dirección?- me muestra un papel, luego yo la miro a los ojos un poco sorprendida.

-Queda frente a mi casa…puedo llevarla ahí si gusta, estamos cerca- le digo y el niño me sonríe.

-Hola vecina nueva…yo soy Shun- me dice, calculo que debe tener unos siete años.

-Yo Soy Sakura…- le digo mientras lo miro, un chico viene más atrás con unas bolsas y se acerca a la mujer y al niño.

-Por lo que dijo ese tipo dijo estamos cerca- le explica a la señora que supongo debe ser su madre.

-¡Oh! Xiao no te preocupes, esta jovencita nos llevará amablemente hasta allá- dice la mujer y el chico me mira.

-Queda frente a mi casa- le digo y me doy vuelta para comenzar a caminar, mientras los tres me siguen… finalmente llegamos a la casa que ellos buscaban.

-Es cierto…no tenemos las llaves…-murmura la mujer desalentada.

-Espere aquí un momento- le digo y dejo mi mochila en el suelo, me empiezo a encaramar en la reja…

-No es necesario-dice la pobre Señora asustada, pero yo ya cruce, me acerco a la casa y busco en un viejo macetero que esta colgado cerca de una ventana de la entrada de la casa, cuado encuentro lo que busco, camino nuevamente hacia la reja.

-Tome…-digo pasándole dos llaves, las del portón y la de la casa, luego ella abre y yo salgo.

-Muchísimas gracias-responde la mujer muy contenta mientras yo tomo mi mochila.

-No hay porque, adiós- digo mientras salgo corriendo camino al trabajo.

(Shaoran)

Bien la chica que nos ayudo parecía interesante…se estaba saltando las clases…eso era obvio y no pude evitar preguntarme el porque.

-Mira Xiao ¿No es acaso una casa muy grande y bonita?- dice Shun emocionado y desviando mis pensamientos, bueno grande, la casa es…bonita…no se…todo esta lleno de polvo por lo que de momento tendremos bastante trabajo, pero por lo menos tenemos un techo, no puedo evitar agradecer mentalmente al tío por eso, comenzamos por elegir habitación…mamá dormirá sola y Shun y yo compartiremos el cuarto…hay mas habitaciones para elegir, pero a Shun no le gusta dormir solo…le da miedo la oscuridad o eso dice, yo se que teme que en plena noche llegue nuestro padrastro y lo muela a golpes y le da vergüenza dormir con mamá porque dice que ya es un niño grande…

-Xiao aquí en la pared podemos poner un póster grande de Motos- me dice mientras los ojos le brillan, yo sonrío ante su ingenuidad e inocencia…él es el único que puede emocionarse, ser feliz, después de haber pasado la noche en el Terminal y de haber tenido que abandonar la casa como lo hicimos.

-Claro…pondremos un póster de lo que quieras…pero ahora ve abajo a ver si encuentras una escoba…este cuarto es un desastre…hay que limpiarlo para poder dormir en él esta noche- Shun sale corriendo de la pieza con los brazos extendidos jugando a ser un avión, yo voy a ver a mamá a su habitación…está en la cama y llorando.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto y ella se sobresalta.

-na…nada- dice con la voz quebrada- mira ahí arriba hay ropa de cama limpia…-dice señalándome la parte de arriba de un closet, suspiro, se que mi madre esta triste, dolida, y que su orgullo de mujer fue pisoteado… yo también estoy cansado de todo esto, pero aún así intento seguir.

-Hay que limpiar este lugar mamá…seca esas lágrimas, que Shun puede aparecer en cualquier momento- le digo mientras le alcanzo un pañuelo…siempre guardo uno extra en mi bolsillo, por si acaso.

-Saldremos adelante…ya lo verás- le murmuro- ya lo verás- repito mientras salgo del cuarto de mi madre para ir al que comparto con mi hermano menor.

- Encontré…encontré… una escoba y una pala…lala…lalala- canturrea Shun mientras aparece en la puerta.

-Yo voy a barrer…tú, buscarás una bolsa grande y echarás las sabanas que cubren las camas en ella…- le indico.

-Claro que sí, señor- contesta mi hermanito, mientras saluda como soldado y se pone firme.

-Solicito permiso para retirarme, señor- me dice enérgico.

-adelante soldado- le respondo siguiendo su juego mientras pienso en mi padre…el solía jugar así con Shun para que este obedeciera…al final siempre le regalaba un dulce…diciendo que era su condecoración por ser un buen patriota y luchar por su país obedeciendo a sus padres…Shun se lo tomaba muy en serio…era gracioso…y eran buenos tiempos.

Estuvimos horas ordenando sin parar…ya está comenzando a oscurecer…nuestro cuarto quedó decente, también limpiamos el comedor y mamá se encargó de la cocina y el baño…lo que la casa mas tiene, es polvo…por lo demás Shun tenia razón…es bastante bonita.

-Hay que abastecer la casa- dice mamá cansada, pero al parecer un poco mas entusiasta que en la mañana…tanto limpiar y trabajar debió hacer que se olvidara de llorar y de pensar en ese hombre.

-Shun lávate las manos y ponte tu chaqueta…vamos a salir los tres-digo yo, mirando los ojos azul-gris de mi pequeño hermano.

-¡¡Siii…!!- dice mostrando sus blancos dientes mientas sonríe y corre a la pieza a buscar su chaqueta.

-Aquí cerca debe haber un mini-Marquet o algo ¿No?- comento yo…

-Cuando veníamos hacia acá pasamos por uno…estaba cerca de la plaza…-dice mi madre intentando recordar, Shun aparece a nuestro lado…

-Bueno ahí veremos…nos servirá para conocer nuestro barrio…-tomo las llaves, aseguro bien la casa y salimos, estamos cerrando el portón cuando vemos a un hombre salir de la casa del frente, va mal arreglado, bastante despeinado…nos mira.

-Hola…hola- dice saludando con la mano- son nuevos aquí eh…

- Si señor- responde mi hermanito mientras mi madre y yo miramos al tipo con desconfianza.

- pues… Bienvenidos- carraspea el hombre.

-¿Usted conoce a Sakura?- pregunta Shun de pronto.

-Claro…-el hombre sonríe- ella es mi hija- yo me pregunto ¿Quién diablos es Sakura? Mi madre lo mira sorprendida y mi hermano solo sonríe.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos…-nos dice el tipo y yo percibo en él cierto olor a alcohol…se va alejando mientras se despide con la mano.

-¿Quién es Sakura?- pregunto pensando en el hombre que se acaba de ir.

-La chica que nos trajo a la casa- dice mi madre susurrando…era algo obvio…ella había dicho que vivía frente a nosotros…además ¿a quien más podía conocer Shun en este pueblito? Era la única persona que había tenido contacto con nosotros hasta ahora…así que Sakura…todos en el mundo, cargamos con un infierno propio…me digo pensando solo unos segundos en los ojos verdes de la chica que nos ayudó en la mañana…cuando debía estar en clases.

--

**Notas de Nott**: Hola…de nuevo, aquí yo con una nueva historia…se me ocurrió de pronto, empecé a escribirla y bueno….aquí la primera entrega…ojalá les guste y no dejen de leerla porque pueda parecerles demasiado deprimente…el trasfondo intenta dejar un lindo mensaje…eso creo…como ya se habran dado cuenta no tiene titulo...de momento no se me ocurre nada bueno, pero tenia ganas de subir la historia estoy dispuesta a oir todas las recomendaciones que quieran darme...

Por otro lado tengo que agradecer a Kleiner Engel que se encargo de revisar la historia por mi...gracias por la ayuda, espero que disfruten leyendo y nos vemos en el prox cap

Hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 1: Tú en todas Partes

**Necesidad de Amor**

**_Summary_**

Ella cargaba con una vida en la que le era imposible sonreír…

El odiaba su existencia y solo deseaba escapar…

Dos almas vacías buscando saciar su soledad

¿Los une el amor o la necesidad?

Chapter 1: Tú en todas partes…

(Sakura)

Hoy ha venido poca gente…mi turno en caja esta por acabar, después de esto tengo que ir a "Sukis" a vender comida rápida…después a la casa a ver a papá y a dormir…

-Hola de nuevo- me dice un niño…es el mismo de la mañana…

-Hola Shun- le respondo yo, mientras su madre y el otro chico, el mayor, sacan las cosas del carro que llevaban, es una buena cantidad de cosas…aunque todos son los productos más económicos que vendemos…la madre de los chicos me paga y yo le entrego la boleta, no hay nadie de empaque y yo no tengo mas clientes así que les ayudo a guardar las cosas en bolsas.

-Gracias- me dice escuetamente el mayor de los chicos, me mira fijamente y noto que sus ojos son de un hermosos color ámbar, no se porque, pero todo el tiempo parece estar enfadado por algo.

-No es nada…-le respondo y luego busco en mi bolsillo, tengo un caramelo de limón.

-toma…- digo dándole el dulce al pequeño Shun, su rostro se ilumina y me regala una hermosa sonrisa, llena de ilusión, su cabecita con la mata oscura de cabello que tiene, voltea hacia su madre.

-Aquí tienes un dinero extra- me dice amablemente la mujer que parece tener un poco mas de ánimo que en la mañana.

-No se preocupe señora…-le digo yo- así esta bien…gracias por comprar con nosotros- ella guarda su dinero, me sonríe y toma un par de bolsas para ayudar a su hijo mayor, bien me digo _esos fueron mis últimos clientes del día_ _de hoy_... ya son las siete así que puedo irme…hago que el balance del día, le "rindo cuentas" a mi jefe y le entrego el dinero…ahora sí me voy, el trabajo no espera a nadie.

Cuando llego al "Suki´s" estaban teniendo algunos problemas un buen grupo de gente estaba haciendo cola.

-¡Gracias al cielo estas aquí!- dice mi supervisora, una mujer llamada Rika Sasaki, es la esposa del dueño y es bastante joven y buena gente…Me pongo mi uniforme, un delantal amarillo con bolsillos rojos y el dibujo de unas papas con un hot-dog en el centro, más un gorrito de esos ridículos, parecidos a los que utilizan las enfermeras solo que el mió es mas chillón, amarillo con franjas rojas y así comienzo a trabajar…al rato la cosa se normaliza, pero yo y mis compañeras trabajamos a toda velocidad, Chiharu y Naoko, son las que me ayudan, nosotras armamos los pedidos, tomamos las ordenes y las hacemos de cajera, Yamazaki es el cocinero y el novio de Chiharu, el pica, fríe, muele y ve todo lo relacionado con la comida…aunque a veces el pobre no da abasto y Rika lo ayuda. Somos un gran grupo…somos todos jóvenes, tal vez demasiado, pero tenemos en común que todos necesitamos el trabajo, es bueno y el trato es grato…estoy pensando en esto mientras entrego unas hamburguesas, con papás y una bebida…todo para llevar.

-¿Qué desea ordenar?- pregunto yo, sin mirar al frente…

-¡Wow! Sak-Sak – me dice una voz infantil- también estas aquí...-mirándome impresionado, veo a Shun sonreírme…otra vez…

-¿Cómo le haces para estar en tantos lugares?- pregunta el chiquillo- tienes superpoderes…

-¡Claro que no!- digo yo casi riéndome- solo trabajo en dos lugares…no es nada raro- intento explicarle, pero aun así parece maravillado.

-Eres una chica súper-mágica -me dice- estas en todas partes y eres súper amable- casi consigue sonrojarme con ese cumplido…_solo es un niño_…si solo es un niño repito controlándome.

-¿Y bien Shun? ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- le pregunto a ese adorable pequeño.

-Un paquete de súper mega-papas gigantes, una hamburguesa con mucha mayonesa, y una Coca Cola…extra-extra grande…- me dice el niño tomando aire.

-Dos combo 1 y Un combo tres- me dice el hermano mayor, mientras acaricia la cabecita de Shun y le revuelve el cabello…su ceño se suaviza un momento, yo pongo el pedido con los demás, recibo el dinero del chico y le entrego el cambio.

-Gracias por preferirnos…-le indico y sigo atendiendo al resto del público, le pido a Chiharu que de favor le agranden el paquete de papas al combo de Shun y ella me sonríe…

-Te gusta el hermano mayor ¡eh!- me susurra en el oído y yo solo suspiro pensando que esta loca.

(Shaoran)

Bueno si que fue una sorpresa toparnos con la chica de ojos verdes en el mini market y en el puesto de comida rápida.

-Sak-sak es genial…-va diciendo Shun mientras observa su paquete de papas que extrañamente es mas grande que mió y el de mamá…lo mismo la bebida, además le metieron sachets extras de mostaza, mayonesa y Ketchup, esta realmente maravillado con Sakura, lo cual no se si sea del todo bueno, partiendo porque apenas y sabemos su nombre… ¡La conocimos hoy!...y bueno también esta el hecho de que no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí, así que no quisiera que se ilusionara mucho.

-Mis papas están riquísimas…-dice Shun Feliz y con la boca atiborrada de frituras.

-Xiao…tú también debes buscar trabajo- me dice mi madre.

-Lo se…-le contesto pensando una vez mas en Sakura, tiene dos trabajos…todo en ella me da un poco de curiosidad ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Catorce, quince…lo cierto es que no se ve muy mayor…aunque su cara y su mirada a ratos me digan otra cosa…también pienso… ¿Cómo consiguió estar en dos empleos siendo menor de edad? Y lo mas seguro es que por eso se fugue del Colegio...

-Mamá mañana mismo comenzaré a buscar trabajo…- ella asiente levemente con la cabeza y me regala una sonrisa triste.

-yo buscare un colegio para Shun…y un instituto para ti- me dice mientras me mira significativamente.

-Iré…asistiré a clases- respondo- no te preocupes mas por eso…- es verdad, voy a ir al Instituto, si con eso consigo que mi madre tenga un poco de tranquilidad, por mi esta bien, aunque no prometo nada con respecto a mi conducta, en mi antiguo colegio todos eran unos estúpidos, habían muchas pandillas…yo me metía en muchos problemas y finalmente opte por dejar de ir, extraño a mi viejo grupo de amigos, pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo.

Vamos camino a casa cargados de bolsas, pero supongo que esta bien, la vida

Poco a poco comienza a sonreírnos…al poco rato de caminar llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, y extrañamente las luces estas encendidas.

-Que diablos…- susurro yo mientras abro el portón y entro solo...abro la puerta de la casa y miro…no se ve nadie.

-¡Hola!- Grita alguien desde la escalera haciendo que yo de un salto debido a la impresión.

-primito…no deberías asustarte así…-me dice el estúpido de Eriol y me dan ganas de partirle la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesto.

-esta es mi casa…-me responde el muy cretino, me doy vuelta y no lo miro, voy a buscar a mamá que seguía parada en el portón con las bolsas, les digo la nueva noticia y entramos a la casa con las cosas.

-Hola primo Eriol- saluda Shun contento- ¿Vas a vivir con nosotros?- pregunta mi hermano...tan oportuno como siempre…

-Sí…-contesta Eriol yo volteo a mirarlo, no puede estar hablando en serio.

-¿Te peleaste con tu padre?- le pregunto viendo directo a sus ojos azul oscuro, el sonríe como si yo estuviera jugando.

-algo así…- me dan ganas de golpearlo por ser tan evasivo, es mi primo y aunque sea un idiota a ratos lo quiero.

- Y… ¿estas bien?- le pregunto algo preocupado.

-Claro que sí…no me digas que te vas a poner tierno y me vas a dar un abrazo- me contesta el muy imbécil.

-No se que te ha pasado lobito…pero no me gustan esas cosas medias raras- lo miro con infinitas ganas de estrangularlo.

-ya no me mires así como diciendo "te matare"- sigue hablando Eriol- no sacas nada…esas miraditas no me harán caer inconsciente a tus pies...ni que tuvieras poderes síquicos...- no saco nada discutiendo con este tonto, ayudo a mamá a organizar las cosas que compramos, los fideos y legumbres a la alacena, las verduras al refrigerador...y así hasta que terminamos.

-Eriol supongo que no has comido nada...- empieza a mamá mirando a mi primo- te puedo preparar algo...

-No te preocupes tía...ya comí- luego de responder eso Eriol me mira.

-podríamos ir a dar una vuelta ¿no?- no puedo evitar preguntarme que estará tramando...

-Claro...no te importa ¿cierto mamá?- ella me mira como queriendo hacer frente a mis palabras.

-No...Por supuesto no...No me importa...solo no lleguen muy tarde y no se metan en problemas- yo solo asiento levemente con la cabeza, pero antes miro a Shun...parece tener sueño.

-Oye pequeñajo- le digo revolviéndole el cabello como siempre- como yo voy a salir te va a tocar cuidar de mamá ¿vale?- él asiente fervorosamente con la cabeza.

-Tienes que dormir con ella...en caso de cualquier cosa...ya que yo llegaré algo tarde- mi hermanito frunce un poco el ceño.

-esta bien...solo porque tu no vas a estar- dice luego muy serio- ya que yo soy un niño grande...así que mami no debes temer...yo te protegeré- Shun le da a un abrazo a mamá que lo recibe con las lágrimas a punto de caer, pero se contiene.

-No nos esperes despierta...descansa y no te preocupes, estaremos bien- le digo a mi madre, luego le doy un beso en la mejilla...nos vemos- luego de eso salgo de la casa con mi primo.

(Sakura)

Ya son las once...por fin puedo regresar a casa ¿cómo estará papá? Estoy dejando mi uniforme en el pequeño casillero que me corresponde, estoy lista para marcharme cuando aparece Chiharu.

-Saku...el viernes va a ver una fiesta en mi casa...podrías venir y traer al chico guapo de hoy...- lo dice todo con alegría, con verdadero ánimo.

-Sinceramente dudo que pueda ir...-le respondo- tengo que ponerme al día con muchas cosas del colegio- aunque eso sea verdad lo cierto es que no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta...se que desencajaría...y además hay muchos asuntos de los que debo ocuparme.

-esta bien...-me dice Chiharu, me alegra que por lo menos no insista, supongo que en cierta forma me comprende.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación de todos modos, eres muy amable- ella me sonríe.

-No te preocupes, te traeremos algo de pastel...le diré a Takeshi que te guarde un trocito...- después de esas palabras se va, yo tomo mi mochila y luego de despedirme de quienes se cruzan conmigo me dirijo a casa pensando en Chiharu y Yamazaki...son admirables...tan jóvenes y viviendo juntos...aunque las cosas no hayan sido fáciles para ninguno de los dos...ya tienen dos años desde que llegaron aquí...y poco a poco han logrado salir adelante, aunque solo se tengan el uno al otro, así como yo que solo tengo a papá, pero la diferencia es que ellos pueden sonreír y disfrutar a pesar del dolor...yo...yo siento que hace mucho no me miro al espejo y veo en el la imagen de una persona feliz...siquiera esperanzada...no se que es mas triste...si sentir lástima o simplemente no sentir nada.

Voy sumida en mis pensamientos cuando cruzo la plaza camino a casa descubro que hay dos chicos fumando, a penas los miro, pero alcanzo a notar que uno es el castaño de ojos ámbar que me he encontrado tres veces en el día, el hermano de Shun...

Después de dejarlos atrás sigo sintiendo una mirada sobre mí y casi podría apostar que era él...finalmente llego a casa, no esta muy ordenado...después de todo casi siempre esta vacía, papá se la pasa en la calle y yo también estoy todo el día afuera a excepción de cuando duermo. En el refrigerador aun están los fideos que le prepare a mi papá...decido comérmelos yo, ya que sino terminaran echándose a perder. Los estoy calentando en el microondas cuando alguien toca a la puerta, así que dejo en pausa la comida y voy a abrir.

-Esto...- dice el muchacho alto y pálido parado frente a mi- no se como decir esto...

-Supongo que es mi padre- suspiro, pensando que esta semana ha sido mala, él no ha dejado de beber un solo día- ¿donde esta?- le pregunto al chico.

-En la plaza...al parecer intento llevarse algo de una tienda sin pagar- ¡Demonios! Más problemas, me llevo algo de dinero y le doy las gracias a modo de despedida al muchacho paliducho.

Voy corriendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Me pregunto sintiendo evidentes deseos de llorar, pero no hay tiempo...llego exhausta al parque y veo a tres personas que parecen estar discutiendo, mi padre esta en el suelo, con sangre en la cara, lo golpearon.

-El intento robar...-reclama un tipo alto y fornido mientras el chico de ojos ámbar y su amigo le reclaman al hombre.

-Esas no son maneras- dice el chico albino de gafas, yo interrumpo.

-Disculpen- digo y el hombre y los dos chicos voltean a verme.

-Este es mi padre- le explico al tipo que al parecer le pego a mi papá- si le debe dinero dígame ¿Cuánto es?

-Quebró dos botellas de cerveza- dice el hombre, yo saco un billete y se lo entrego, se que con eso es mas que suficiente.

-espero que nunca mas golpeen a mi padre...o entablare una denuncia por agresión...si mi papá vuelve a hacer algo así no tiene mas que buscarme- le digo al fornido tipo que después de eso se marcha...

-Muchas gracias- les digo a los chicos y luego me agacho al lado de papá...

-Oye...me escuchas- le digo, mientras el balbucea incoherencias...con mucha paciencia hago que lentamente se siente, el pasto esta mojado y siento como poco a poco los huesos de mis rodillas se entumecen.

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte- me dice el chico de gafas, yo apenas volteo a verlo.

-ya hicieron suficiente...de verdad...gracias- hago lo de siempre que papá se apoye en mi cuerpo y así consigo que se levante, su pantalón esta mojado por lo que creo que se orino encima, me mancha con la tierra y la sangre que están en su ropa y cuerpo, pero nada de eso importa, apenas y mueve los pies, pero avanzamos, eso es lo importante.

Mientras me alejo lentamente con mi padre siento como las miradas de los dos chicos que deje atrás están sobre mí...y siento rabia...me siento miserable...se que sus miradas están cargadas de lástima...todo el mundo me mira así...y lo detesto...por lo mismo no acepte su ayuda...involuntariamente me caen un par de lágrimas y me odio por ser tan débil.

(Shaoran)

Eriol y yo nos quedamos mirando como Sakura avanza lentamente con su padre.

-Es un desperdicio- dice mi primo mientras sigue mirando hacia donde se fueron la chica de ojos verdes y su padre.

-¿El que?- le pregunto yo y el me mira.

-Esa chica...cuidando así a su padre...es un desperdicio que el sea borracho y que ella le cuide...es realmente una lastima...al lado de esto casi siento que mis problemas no son nada- yo lo escucho pero pienso que tal vez Sakura no tenga a nadie mas en el mundo por eso cuida así de su padre...y eso más que lastimoso es triste. No encuentro justificación a que el padre sea un borracho pero se repite en mí la frase de Todos tenemos un infierno propio...porque ¿Por qué un hombre teniendo una hija como Sakura, que es trabajadora, le cuida, le quiere...es bonita...aunque no venga al caso... ¿Cuál puede ser la causa para que una persona caiga en tal estado de alcoholismo? No puedo seguir divagando, Eriol me esta hablando.

-Ya te explique que me salí de mi casa porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar...le deje una nota a mi papá para que no se preocupe, después de todo no soy tan inconsciente...es solo que...no se si sabías, pero el pretende casarse nuevamente...

-¿Y eso te molesta?- le pregunto yo algo sorprendido, creí que mi primo era más tolerante.

-No es tan así...no me importa que se case, bueno tal vez un poco, pero el mayor problema es que se casa con la madre de la chica que me gusta...-bueno eso ya tiene un poco mas de lógica.

-Es horrible ¿sabes? Ella seria mi hermanastra...tal vez hasta tenga mi apellido... ¿que se supone que haga? Bien puede ser cierto que ella no este tan interesada en mi...habíamos tenido un par de citas...pero luego del notición de nuestros padres, ni siquiera me mira...- Eriol se queda sumido en sus confusos pensamientos...la verdad, lo que le ocurre es algo complicado, aunque si me contaran que algo así le ocurrió a otra persona, a alguien que yo no conociera, creo que toda la situación me parecería ridícula...pero le pasa a mi primo y lo veo bastante complicado con el asunto.

- Creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto...dices que la chica te gusta, ¿pero es realmente importante para ti?- Eriol se me queda viendo raro- lo que intento decir es...solo te gusta o hay algo más...- mi primo se ríe.

-se que piensas que soy un mujeriego sin remedio...y eso es...absolutamente cierto...me encantan las mujeres- esta loco...yo que me preocupe realmente y me sale con las idioteces de siempre.

-No se que me esta pasando primito...esta chica no solo es bonita...es inteligente, me gusta conversar con ella...cuando estoy a su lado siento que no solo la deseo, quiero estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero no es solo eso...no para llevármela a la cama o algo así, es simplemente querer estar a su lado porque sí, el simple hecho de verla sonreír me hace sonreír a mi también...- este chico que habla realmente no parece el tonto Eriol de siempre, bueno de hecho no parece Eriol...

-¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunto al chico frente a mi-¿Qué hiciste con mi primo? – al parecer este tonto realmente esta enamorado.

-Lobito...ya te dije no se que me pasa, se que no soy el de siempre...realmente Quiero estar con esa chica...supongo que la amo.

-pues entonces es simple...díselo a la chica claramente...ve que te responde y dependiendo de ello habla con tu padre... –le aconsejo, lo medita largo rato y finalmente responde.

-supongo que tienes razón...de hecho creo que siempre he sabido lo que tengo que hacer...es solo que...supongo que a ratos me falta la fuerza para enfrentarme a los hechos...el miedo a lo que ocurrirá...-Eriol mira hacia el cielo.

-fumemos un último cigarrillo y luego vamos a casa.

-esta bien...- le digo mientras pienso que increíblemente hasta los estúpidos mujeriegos como mi primo pueden cambiar.

(Sakura)

Acuesto a papá en la cama así tal como esta...busco un paño y lo humedezco, con eso le limpio el rostro ensangrentado, por suerte parece no ser nada grave...tiene un par de rasguños que seguramente se hizo el mismo al caer por ahí, con respecto a los golpes que le propinaron, un ojo algo morado y el labio roto...pese a eso hay poca inflamación. Le acaricio la cabeza y le sacudo un poco el polvo de la ropa le saco los zapatos, los calcetines, la chaqueta con la que andaba y los pantalones...que bueno no huelen muy bien...luego lo tapo...me voy con toda la ropa sucia y la meto a la lavadora...el fin de semana tendré que encargarme del montón de prendas que se han ido acumulando en la maquina...ahora solo quiero descansar...mientras subo los escalones mi estomago ruge y de pronto recuerdo que antes de ir a buscar a papá estaba a punto de comerme los tallarines que se quedaron en el microondas...que sigue pausado...tal como lo deje, apretó el botón de iniciar y los fideos comienzan a calentarse...saco el plato y me siento en la mesa a comer...mientras trago me doy cuenta de que me siento extremadamente sola...quisiera recibir un abrazo...las lágrimas caen de nuevo, sigo comiendo, mientras

El silencio se extiende a mi alrededor y siento miedo...pero se no hay nadie a quien recurrir, finalmente termino, lavo mi plato y el tenedor que utilice y subo a dormir, una vez en la habitación me quito la ropa y busco en el closet donde todavía quedan algunas de las cosas de mi hermano, tomo un camiseta, me la pongo encima, me meto a la cama mientras pienso en él y me duermo con las mejillas húmedas.

(Shaoran)

Ya es de mañana, ayer llegamos pasada la medianoche a la casa, Eriol durmió en la que va ser la cama de Shun, yo me levanto y dejo a mi primo dormir tranquilo, busco a mamá, pero no esta en casa y mi hermanito tampoco, bajo y pongo agua a calentar para tomarme un té, busco pan que quedo de ayer para hacerme unas tostadas.

-Trabajo...-sale de mi boca- hoy me voy a dedicar a buscar empleo- luego de mi ligero desayuno decido ir a comprar un periódico y así empezar con mi búsqueda, les dejo una nota a mamá y a Eriol por si acaso. "_Fui a comprar, vuelvo mas tarde no se preocupen. Xiao" _Salgo de casa y a la primera que veo es a Sakura que al parecer de nuevo esta saltándose las clases.

-hola- le saludo.

-Ah, Hola- dice ella que parece contenta- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- me pregunta mientras yo me siento un tanto incómodo.

-Necesito comprar un periódico...para buscar trabajo- ni siquiera yo se que me llevo a decir eso generalmente no hablo mucho y soy discreto.

-No te preocupes, si buscas trabajo yo te puedo ayudar, acompáñame- me dice mientras que a mi no me queda mas que hacerle caso. Debo decirlo es una chica bastante agradable.

-¿Por cierto que sabes hacer?- yo la miro extrañado.

- perdón, quiero decir ¿Has trabajado antes?- me pegunta posando sus ojos verdes en mí.

-bueno...la verdad no- le respondo- pero se cocinar y no me molesta tener que limpiar, sacar la basura o no se...necesito un trabajo- ella medita un momento.

-¿Cocinas bien o solo lo básico?- yo pienso cuidadosamente mi respuesta.

- Creo que lo hago de forma decente...es decir es comestible- ella me regala una mini-sonrisa.

-Entonces podrás trabajar en Suki's ayudándole a Yamazaki en la cocina- dicho eso me arrastra al local de comida rápida donde ella trabaja.

(Sakura)

Shaoran parece ser bastante buena gente, a pesar de parecer estar siempre irritado hoy me saludo y ni siquiera hizo alguna mención a la situación de ayer, eso me hizo ofrecer mi ayuda, se aunque el no lo diga que pasa por una situación difícil, su madre parecía muy triste, pero no es algo sobre lo que deba opinar. Lo lleve al Suki's donde le hicieron una prueba y quedo trabajando como ayudante de Yamazaki, todos están muy contentos con su presencia, al parecer cocina mucho mejor de lo que dijo y es bastante rápido.

-Menudo ayudante que encontraste Saku- me dice Chiharu mirándome significativamente- no solo es bueno en lo que hace sino que además es muy guapo- Rika y las demás chicas me miran con sonrisas cómplices.

-No se hagan ideas equivocadas, apenas y lo conozco- les susurro- es mi vecino, llego a ocupar la casa que esta frente a la mía- se miran sorprendidas unas a otras y me dejan en paz.

(Shaoran)

Estoy muy contento gracias a Sakura ya conseguí empleo, pensé que iba a ser mas difícil, pero no, tengo mucho que agradecerle a mi vecina...Se que mamá va a estar feliz cuando le comente que ya conseguí empleo y que empiezo a partir del Lunes, después de salir del Suki's sakura y yo tomamos caminos distintos, yo decido volver a casa y ella simplemente se va corriendo en sentido contrario a mí, cuando llego a mi hace poco adquirido hogar, Eriol esta despierto Tragándose unas tostadas y tomando jugo, mamá, esta ordenando y Shun mira la televisión.

-Hola Xiao, ya encontré instituto para ti...empiezas el Lunes- me dice contenta y yo le sonrió.

-Yo conseguí trabajo...- le comento, mientras ella toma la escoba para ir a barrer al patio.

-Cuanto gusto me da hijo...- en eso Shun voltea y llega corriendo a mi lado.

-Sak-Sak esta en mismo colegio que tú- me dice el contento- vas a verla todos los días- es cierto digo mientras me quedo pensando en Sakura...y es que simplemente está en Todas partes.

-- -- --

-- -- --

**Nottas de Nott -:**Hola a todos...he aquí el primer cap. ojala les guste, muchas gracias por leer este fic, no se cuanto me demore en subir el próximo cap, espero que no demasiado, bueno ya ven de a poquito van progresando, por lo menos Saku y Xiao se saludan y se van a ver todos los días. Además apareció Eriol, bueno ya saben espero sus reviews comentándome que les parece.

Cuídense y

Hasta la próxima!

Debo agradecer a todos los que de dedicaron a hacerse un tiempito y me escribieron unas líneas, muchas gracias:

**Johanna-Ikari:** Hola gracias por decir que las historias pintan wapisimas...y si esta viene con trasfondo solo espero que todos noten lo que quiero decir, voy a tratar de ser lo mas clara posible, muchas gracias por leer tambien este fic.

**Sak-siks:**Bueno estabas colgada? aqui tienes el primer cap, espero lo disfrutaras, y ya ves de a poquito comienzan a acercarse. muchas Gracias por tu review.

**zarae:**he aqui el primer cap ojala te haya gustado, voy a tratar de no demorar mucho con la actualizacion, pero tambien tengo que avanzar con los otros fics. Pero gracias por tu apoyo y las lineas que me escribiste.

**Angel Zafiro:**Si esta historia es cruda, yo escribo mas que nada drama...y bueno...nacio esta historia..."y cada uno carga con un infierno propio" si le pega muy bien a esta historia por eso lo puse...muchisimas gracias por tus reviews y ánimo.Siempre es un gusto leer lo que me escribes.

**Cotyli:**Si es algo diferente a otras historias, un poco mas cruda y tal vez...algo mas realista...en fin me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias por leerme y por tu review.

Bueno Chicos, Chicas Muchas, Muchas gracias por leer...siempre que veo los reviews se que tengo motivos de sobra para seguir escribiendo y animarme, por todo el cariño que dedican a mis historias, gracias.


	3. Chapter 2: Una pequeña historia de amor

Necesidad de Amor

**Necesidad de Amor**

_By Nott_

Chap 2: **Una pequeña historia de Amor**

**(Sakura)**

Estaba volviendo del medico, tenía la justificación en mi mano, mi tutor no podría luchar contra eso...Me dirigí a casa para ordenar un poco, mi turno en el Mini-market comienza mas tarde, una vez llego veo que papá no esta...intento no pensar en nada triste, reviso el buzón y encuentro un par de cartas, cuentas, de agua, luz...y una carta de Toya.

Nerviosa, emocionada, con un sinfín de sentimientos agalopándose en mí pecho, la abro:

_Querida Papá:_

_Te mando muchos saludos y espero que tu y Saku estén bien...de momento el trabajo me tiene muy ocupado, por eso no he podido visitarlos, Nakuru y los niños están bien, Inglaterra como siempre, un poco gris pero con un toque especial gracias a su rica arquitectura y ese misterioso aire que le rodea. Te escribo para informarte que tal vez en los próximos meses que siguen no podré enviarte dinero, pero en cuanto pueda reanudaré los envíos, Spinnel te manda un abrazo y la pequeña Ruby un beso, espero que esto no te afecte demasiado, Tal vez a fin de año los visite, quiero ver que tanto a cambiado Tomoeda..._

_Bueno Cuídense mucho, _

_Un abrazo_

_Toya._

Bien ahora me siento mas triste que antes...dejo las cuentas y la carta de Toya sobre la mesa, se nota que han pasado años desde que se marcho y formo su propia familia, su deber es para con ellos...Toya no sabe que papá se ha vuelto un alcohólico, hace ya cuatros años se fue y no nos ha visitado ni una sola vez..._siempre surge algo..._Y claro ni papá ni Yo disponemos del dinero suficiente como para comprar un pasaje rumbo a Londres, además no querríamos arruinar su felicidad, es bueno que al menos Toya lograra ser Feliz. Abro las ventanas para ventilar la casa, el aire esta encerrado, viciado, tomo una escoba y comienzo a barrer, lavo un montón de loza sucia que hay en el lavaplatos, y ordeno las piezas, me siento cansada y todavía no voy siquiera a trabajar, me doy un baño...le doy una revisión a mis cuadernos, tengo un par de deberes sin hacer lo anoto, para no olvidarme y lo pego en la pared.

"_Quehaceres del Fin de semana_

_Lavar la Ropa_

_Deberes de matemáticas e Historia_

_Aseo general de la Casa"_

_-_Bien imposible que se me olvide con esto- digo mirando el recordatorio y tomando mi mochila, lista para dirigirme al trabajo. Son a penas las tres de la tarde, pero me siento exhausta.

Voy saliendo de la casa y observo que hay alguien llamando a la casa frente a la mía...

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro largo y porte distinguido, Una mujer de cabello castaño Oscuro y una bonita chica de cabello azabache. Los miro un momento y luego recuerdo que se me olvido preparar el almuerzo para papá.

**(Shaoran)**

Bien las cosas están tomando un cariz algo diferente a lo que yo esperaba, solo deseo que para Eriol todo se arregle. Llego mí tío con su futura esposa y la hija de esta, la enamorada de mi primo, mi mamá que por suerte estaba en casa los recibió y atendió con respeto y Cariño.

-Gracias por dejarnos estar en esta casa tío, es muy bonita y grande- dice Shun, mientras mi tío le acaricia el cabello.

-Disculpa por interrumpir así Ieran, es solo que nos preocupaba Eriol- el mencionado se puso algo rojo ante esas palabras.

-Creo que nos quedaremos aquí unos días, espero no ser una molestia- mi madre miro con profunda admiración a su hermano.

-Claro que no molestas, esta es tu casa, somos nosotros quienes te agradecemos la hospitalidad- Mi madre hace una pequeña reverencia y yo también.

-Muchas gracias tío- le susurro.

-Ya dejen de adularme, van a conseguir que me sonroje- dice el Tío Clow y yo recuerdo de pronto de donde saco Eriol su humor tan especial, lo lleva en los genes. Me pregunto como lo va a hacer mi primo, había escapado de todos sus problemas y estos lo han alcanzado, ahora no le queda más que hacerles frente.

Mientras Eriol sube con el Tío Clow y su pareja actual a una de las habitaciones, yo converso con Tomoyo, la chica de la cual mi primo se enamoró.

-Li...se que puede ser un poco raro o tal vez no quieras ni puedas decirme la verdad, pero tu sabes ¿Por qué Eriol esta actuando de forma tan infantil?- percibo en sus palabras y en sus ojos azules algo de tristeza- "_Por ti"- _debería ser mi respuesta, pero es mi primo el que debe aclarar sus embrollos.

-Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar...- le respondo evasivo y sin mentir, todo un logro.

-Ya veo- susurra ella- pasando a otra cosa ¿Te gusta vivir aquí? ¿Es lindo?- intenta cambiar de tema y la tensión que había en el ambiente desaparece.

-La verdad no se, Hace apenas unos días que llegamos a esta casa, Yo vivía en Tokio...- ella sonríe.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Lo poco que has visto te ha gustado?- yo pienso que en realidad el paisaje y sobre todo la tranquilidad de Tomoeda es agradable, además hay personas amables como Sakura.

-Si es grato, a pesar de se un pueblo pequeño y a ratos olvidado por el mundo...La tranquilidad que aquí se respira, es fantástica- lo digo en serio, estar lejos de Tohiro Matsurame, mi padrastro, es lo mejor. Aunque claro dudo que Tomoyo le de ese significado.

-Ya veo...y conoces chicos de tu edad...no se tal vez un vecino- esta chica parece una especie de adivina.

-Solo, Sakura y los chicos del Suki's el lugar donde trabajare desde el Lunes, pero no son amigos...a penas y los conozco- ella me regala una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sak-. Sak esta saliendo de casa, seguro va a trabajar- dice Shun, mientras mira por la ventana, mi madre esta desaparecida en la cocina. Tomoyo se pone al lado de mi hermanito y mira a mi vecina alejarse.

-Es muy bonita...- dice y me mira dando a entender alguna cosa, yo pretendo no darme cuenta de esas sugestivas miraditas.

-Si Sak-Sak es genial, es una chica súper mágica- dice Shun- es tan simpática como tu, tal vez más- sigue hablando mi hermanito como si nada. Tomoyo le acaricia el cabello y sonríe amable.

-Cuéntame más- pide la chica a Shun y este comienza a relatarle todos los encuentros que hemos tenido con Sakura.

-...Y el lunes mi hermano va a ir a mismo instituto que Sak-Sak, van a ser compañeros, además ella también le ayudo a buscar trabajo...- veo a Tomoyo voltear a mirarme, como si compartiéramos un secreto.

-Ya veo...-yo me siento un tanto incómodo y hasta me da miedo sonrojarme por las insinuaciones de esta loca chica de ojos azules y cabello negro, ya veo que vio Eriol en ella, son igual de retorcidos...

Pasos en la escalera rompen mi incómoda situación para llenar el ambiente de un aire más denso y menos optimista.

-Tomoyo...yo...necesito hablar contigo- dice mi primo y la chica asiente levemente con la cabeza.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta- dice Tomoyo resuelta y Eriol acepta.

**(Sakura)**

Salí de casa mientras me devoraba una manzana, cuando comencé a caminar sentí como si me observaran, no me importo, aun tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar con calma al trabajo…camine despacio, apreciando los cerezos en flor…después de todo todavía es primavera. Estoy algo absorta, cuando veo a alguien acercarse a mí…es papá, lo alcanzo y percibo el olor del alcohol, aunque todavía no está totalmente ebrio.

-Hola hija…- me da un abrazo y siento que algo dentro de mí se oprime- sabes, te quiero mucho.

-Lo se papá, yo también te quiero…- lo miro largamente y le hablo con paciencia y amor.

-Vete a casa papá, duerme un rato y luego come…te deje el almuerzo listo- el me sonríe, pero sus ojos se ven vidriosos y parecen guardar una tristeza infinita.

-Siento todos los problemas que te causo, Mi pequeña Sakura…- se que lo dice en serio, por lo que no puedo evitar sentirme algo triste también, me da un beso en la mejilla y luego se marcha con pasos cansados. Me quedo parada, pensando en papá, en su problema con el trago y en cómo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle. No recuerdo bien cuando comenzó a beber, por lo que supe luego de la muerte de mamá, cuando yo tenía tres años, sufrió una crisis en la que no paro de beber por un mes…una tía nos cuido, no sé quien porque nunca he vuelto a ver a ninguno de los familiares que se supone tengo…en mi vida no hay primos, ni tíos…solo papá y mi hermano, que ya está muy lejos de aquí. Supongo que esa fue la primera motivación de papá para comenzar a beber, la muerte de su esposa…el tener que criarnos a Toya y a mi debe haber sido complicado…cuando Toya vivía con nosotros había veces en que se echaba unos tragos, pero fue cuando este se fue lejos que sus crisis de pena y sus deseos de emborracharse se desbandaron.

Suspiro…Veo aproximarse al chico de gafas que acompañaba a Shaoran ayer por la noche y a la bonita chica de cabello azabache que estaba con los otros dos adultos llamando a la casa de los Li…

Vienen discutiendo y parecen estar cada vez más cerca, por lo que dejo de perderme en mis pensamientos, para alejarme del lugar y no incomodar…Aunque la plaza sea un espacio público, no hay nadie más cerca de los dos chicos aparte de mí, y yo me doy cuenta de que ellos necesitan espacio, por lo que me marcho, después de todo ya he perdido suficiente tiempo divagando.

**(Shaoran)**

Estoy preocupado, Eriol y Tomoyo aun no vuelven y ya han pasado unas tres horas desde que salieron.

-Hace años que no pisaba este lugar…- dice Sonomi Daidouji, la futura esposa de mi tío.

-No sabía que conocías Tomoeda querida…-le dice el tío Clow mientras toma su mano.

-¿Conocerlo? No…yo solo vine una vez a realizar una visita…una prima muy querida para mi vivió en este pueblo- mamá y mi tío la escuchan atentos.

-Pero ella ya hace años que murió…y bueno por lo que se sus hijos y su esposo viven en Londres…aunque a la única que me gustaría volver a ver sería a la pequeña Sakura, realmente se parecía a su madre…-ese nombre me pone alerta, pero solo un segundo, me recordó a mi amable vecina, pero no pueden ser la misma persona, hay mas Sakuras en el mundo ¿No? El sonido del portón abriéndose me saca de mis pensamientos. Llaman a la puerta y cuando mamá abre entran Eriol y Tomoyo, tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, evidentemente nerviosos, pero también felices.

-Papá, Sonomi…tenemos, tenemos algo que comunicarles…- mi primo dice esas palabras y luego voltea a ver a Tomoyo.

-Nosotros…bueno, somos…Novios- las palabras salen de la boca de la chica de ojos azules que mira un tanto avergonzada a su madre. Parece que nadie fuera a moverse, el tío Clow le susurra algo a su futura esposa y a esta le caen unas silenciosas lágrimas, luego los dos se levantan y se acercan a sus hijos. Yo creo que ni Eriol ni Tomoyo estaban preparados para lo que ocurrió a continuación, se vieron rodeados por los brazos de sus padres.

-nosotros ya sabíamos que ustedes dos se traían algo- dice el tío Clow mientras les sonríe amablemente.

-Yo no quería aceptar que nadie te apartara de mi lado Tomoyo, pero comprendo que estas creciendo y tienes derecho a involucrarte con quien quieras- La joven pareja sorprendida, pero se nota que no pueden ser más felices, me acerco a ellos, le doy un abrazo a mi primo.

-Todo fue mucho mejor de lo que esperabas ¿no?- le susurro, burlándome un poco y luego me acerco a Tomoyo.

-Mis felicitaciones, aunque no se cómo vas a hacer para aguantarlo- ella se ríe.

-Tú lo sabías todo…-me susurra y se dibuja también en mi boca una sonrisa. El ambiente que se respira es grato, cálido, felicidad pura y llana…todo lleno de alegría y tranquilidad, vivir en un pueblito abandonado de la mano de Dios, puede no ser tan malo después todo.

**(Sakura)**

Llegue con el tiempo justo al trabajo, me pasa por quedarme divagando. Las ventas andan lentas, aun falta una semana para el fin de mes…lo que significa que todavía no pagan y por tanto no hay dinero, si no hay dinero la gente no viene de compras y yo me aburro de lo lindo sentada en una de las cajas. Ya han pasado una horas cuando veo a un grupo de chicas acercarse, genial, son mis "queridas compañeras de clases" el acostumbrado grupito de las populares.

-Miren quien está aquí…- dice Haruka Kirugashi, la niña rica de este pueblo, su padre es el dueño del parque acuático que hay en las afueras de Tomoeda, además de ser dueño del cine y claro alcalde del pueblo.

-Que se les ofrece- digo intentando ser amable.

-Eso es obvio niña, queremos comprar todas estas cositas que ves aquí- me dice señalándome un carro lleno de papas fritas, alcohol, bebidas, galletas y otras cosas.

-La fiesta de esta noche será genial- dice una chica bajita de cabello negro y que claro se postra a los pies de Haruka, para poder estar rodeada de su círculo de amigos y lo que ella representa.

-Claro, Nina…papá está fuera del pueblo, por asuntos de trabajo y mamá ya me autorizo a dar la fiesta- yo paso lo más rápido posible las cosas que van a comprar por la maquina y cobro.

-Quédate con el vuelto…seguro lo necesitas más que yo- ella y su grupo de tontas comienzan a reírse, podría decir algo, pero no vale la pena, podría perder mi empleo ya que "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" vaya tontería, al fin esa molesta chica se va contoneando sus caderas, mientras muchos de los tontos chicos que hay en el mini-market la siguen con la vista. Al final se cumple mi turno y me retiro para ir al Suki's seguro que el ambiente de allá es mejor que este.

**(Shaoran)**

Todos estamos contentos, Eriol me propone salir a dar una vuelta parta contarme los detalles, y Tomoyo se empeña en venir.

-No vayan muy lejos- dice mi madre y Shun contento se acerca a mí.

-Puedes traerme una hamburguesa de las que hace Sak-Sak- me lo dice bajito, pero la nueva y flamante novia de mi primo lo escucha.

-Claro que si, te traeremos una de esas hamburguesas- el brillo en su mirada me asusta, le acaricio la cabeza a Shun, pensando en que se traerá entre manos la loca de Tomoyo. Finalmente salimos, estamos caminando por el parque y Eriol saca un cigarrillo.

-Te he dicho que deberías dejar esas cosas- dice Tomoyo, mi primo no dice nada y extiende un cigarro hacia mí yo saco un encendedor y lo prendo.

-tu tampoco deberías fumar, dudo que a alguna chica linda le guste eso o acaso… ¿A Sakura le gustan los chicos que fuman?- casi me ahogue, el humo me pica en la garganta y comencé a toser, solo un poco.

-¿De qué estás hablando Tommy?- le pregunta Eriol a su novia y esta se ríe.

-No te has dado cuenta…al parecer a tu primo le gusta su vecina, una simpática chica de ojos verdes- Eriol me mira serio, y Tomoyo no entiende su cambio de actitud.

-Salir con una chica como ella puede ser algo complicado ¿no crees?- me pregunta, y yo aunque bien es cierto que me parece que Sakura es bonita, no siento nada tan profundo como para querer tener una relación por ella, pero aun así me siento obligado a defenderla.

-¿Lo dices por su padre?- le pregunto un tanto molesto Tomoyo nos mira sin entender.

-¡Explíquenme!- exige la chica- ¿Acaso su padre odia que los chicos se acerquen a su pequeña?- pregunta intentando aligerar el ambiente, obviamente no resulta.

-ojala fuera algo así…su padre es alcohólico- le digo yo.

-¿Y eso qué?- dice ella exaltada, mira a su novio como si fuera el ser más tonto del planeta- a tu primo le gusta la chica, no su padre…

-Está bien, no te enojes con el- digo yo, viendo la cara de tragedia que tiene mi primo- porque además, aunque pienso como tú con respecto a que Sakura puede estar con quien quiera independiente de su padre, yo no estoy enamorado de ella, ni me gusta, solo es simpática…

-Por algo se empieza- dice Tomoyo y se ríe, Eriol también se carcajea y solo pienso en lo locos que están.

**(Sakura)**

Esta tranquilo, el local no esta lleno, pero ha sido un buen día…y entre bromas y risas el tiempo ha pasado, ya son las nueve y media. Estoy atendiendo un pedido cuando la puerta se abre y entran tres chicos y se sientan en una mesa. Rika se me acerca y me pide que los atienda, grande es mi sorpresa cuando veo quienes son.

-Ah, Hola…¿Qué desean pedir?- les pregunto.

-A si que tu eres Sakura, por cierto yo soy Tomoyo, este es Eriol mi novio- dice señalando al chico de gafas- y claro ya conoces a Shaoran- me dice sonriendo.

-Si…- respondo yo un tanto incomoda.

-Shun me encargo una hamburguesa- dice Shaoran- Y yo quiero un combo tres.

-Claro-respondo yo- la hamburguesa para Shun, me la puedes pedir cuando se vayan, así estará más fresca.

-Claro, gracias- dice Tomoyo- yo quiero el combo 5, lo mismo para Eriol.

-Yo puedo pedir por mi cuenta- reclama mi el chico de gafas.

-No es necesario o ¿acaso no te parece mi decisión?- el chico no dice ni una palabra, mientras Shaoran se larga a reír y yo lo miro sorprendida, siempre parecía triste o molesto, su risa es algo maravilloso, su rostro se ilumina... Percibo la mirada de la chica de ojos azules sobre mí, anoto sus pedidos y me retiro tan rápido como mis pies lo permiten.

**(Shaoran)**

-Le gustas- dice de repente y de forma abrupta Tomoyo.

-¿Eh?- es lo único que atino a decir.

-A Sakura, le gustas- me dice, ya va a empezar con lo mismo de nuevo.

-No me mires como si estuviera loca, la sorprendí mirándote cuando te reías- la miro algo sorprendido.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto sin poder evitarlo. Tomoyo se ríe.

-Y ¿dices que no te gusta?- la miro molesto, tiene razón, bueno tal vez Sakura me parezca algo mas que simpática y bonita...

-Bueno, bueno ¿Por qué mejor como me cuentan como fue que terminaron convertidos en la pareja de año?- pregunto burlándome y deseando que Tomoyo me deje en paz.

Esta bien...supongo que otro día podré hacer de cupido- me guiña un ojo.

-La historia que viene a continuación, es una pequeña historia de amor- dice mi primo Eriol teatralmente logrando arrancar una sonrisa a Tomoyo.

-Bueno no se si Eriol te contó, pero mi madre es dueña de una gran empresa, ella y tu tío decidieron fusionarse...así se conocieron ellos y poco a poco comenzaron una relación sin decir nada a nadie, a mi me cambiaron de escuela, a la misma que iba tu primo- Tomoyo hace pausa, Sakura llega con las bandejas acompañada de otra chica

-Que aprovechen- dice Sakura y se aleja..

-Era la chica mas bonita que yo había visto nunca, pero además era inteligente, no se si fue cosa de nuestros padres o casualidad, pero quedamos en el mismo curso...Me costo un poco acercarme, Tomoyo tenia muchos admiradores- dice Eriol, haciendo que m atención se centre en su historia.

-Y tú tenias muchas novias- le responde Tomoyo.

-Ese no es el punto- dice mi primo avergonzado- bueno, gracias al cielo en profesor nos puso a hacer un trabajo en parejas...a mi me toco con Tommy, intente seducirla y me lleve un gran chasco.

-Yo le dije que era lesbiana- dice Tomoyo riéndose y yo me rió también- tenia miedo de un mujeriego empedernido como el...

-Me lleve una gran decepción- comenta Eriol -prometí guardar el secreto y nos hicimos amigos...

-Hasta que yo le confesé que en realidad me gustaban los hombres- prosigue Tomoyo nuevamente con una sonrisa- Sabía que era un buen chico y me gustaba...

-Y yo bueno...estaba como idiota, quería decirle a Tommy cuanto me gustaba, había esperado tanto tiempo...y nuestros queridos padres se nos adelantaron, nos dijeron que tenían una relación y que pretendían casarse...

-"Teníamos miedo por ustedes, que no aceptaran al hijo del otro o algo así"- repite Tomoyo imitando las palabras que le había dicho su madre- "Pero ustedes se llevan también...parecen tan unidos como hermanos" esas palabras de Sonomi, me golpearon fuerte, opte por alejarme de Eriol...

-Y yo termine arrancándome a este pueblito- Finaliza mi primo.

-Y ahora están felizmente juntos...-les digo yo.

-Esta tarde hablamos, le confesé que la amaba y ella me dijo lo mismo...decidimos enfrentarnos a nuestros padres...resultara como resultara, teníamos el consuelo de por lo menos haberlo intentado y saber que nos teníamos el uno al otro- dice Eriol

-Todo salio mejor de lo que esperábamos y claro ahora estamos más que Felices- termina por contar Tomoyo.

-Bueno su historia parece sacada de telenovela, pero me alegro de que estén juntos y sean felices...aunque tal vez sea apresurado decir eso, llevan solo un día de novios- les digo.

- Y cuando sus padres se casen serán hermanastros, vivirán el misma casa... ¡Guau! si lo pienso bien serán casi como un matrimonio- La risa de Tomoyo detiene mis palabras.

-Ya somos como un matrimonio, aunque formalmente no vivimos juntos, yo pasaba mas en casa de Eriol que en la mía...- Ahora mi primo es el que habla.

-Y con respecto a ser hermanastros, a Tommy no le molesta, ni a mi tampoco y eso es lo que cuenta, el resto del mundo puede morirse...- yo sonrió.

-Ya veo que lo tienen todo planeado...- le doy un mordisco grande a mi hamburguesa, debe ser bonito tener a alguien a quien amar, sin que importe nadie más.

-Ustedes dos son muy afortunados- les digo con una envidia sana.

-O lo somos- dice Tomoyo, mientras le da un beso rápido en los labios a mi primo, ya al final terminamos de comer y vamos a irnos, la loca Novia de mi primo me manda a hablar con Sakura, para pedirle la hamburguesa de Shun.

-Es una buena excusa para hablar a solas unos momentos- me dice guiñándome un ojo- mientras nosotros pagamos la cuenta- yo suspiro derrotado y camino hasta donde esta mi vecina. Espero a que termine de servir una mesa.

-Ya nos vamos- le digo.

-Ah claro la hamburguesa de Shun, estará en un momento- dice rápido Sakura y me sonríe, luego se marcha a prisa a la cocina. Cuando aparece trae una bolsa de papel y me da.

-Bien aquí esta- me dice, yo la miro y me doy cuenta de que luce algo cansada.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto y ella parece sorprendida.

-No lo se...luces algo...agotada- le explico.

-Lo estoy- me dice -pero ya falta poco para que mi turno acabe, media hora y podré irme a casa a descansar- yo la veo algo preocupado, pero tengo que irme.

-Gracias por esto- digo levantando la bolsa con la hamburguesa- Cuídate, nos vemos- le digo mientras me alejo.

-Nos vemos- le oigo susurrar mientras vuelve a la cocina del Suki's.

Eriol y Tomoyo van tomados de la mano, parecen estar en paz...No se si esa sea la palabra adecuada, creo que no, parecen estar...Completos...como si nada hiciera falta en su vida, sonrió tal vez sea así, tal vez no necesiten nada más.

Llegamos a casa casi a las once, Shun todavía estaba despierto, estaba ansioso, se había quedado en pie solo para esperar su hamburguesa, le entregue la bolsa y sus ojos brillaron llenos de alegría, mientras abría la bolsa y sacaba su contenido, le planto un mordisco a su hamburguesa y no se detuvo hasta acabarla por completo.

-Estaba muy rica- murmuro- además Sak-Sak, me mando bolsitas de Mostaza y ketchup y también un juguete –en efecto así era, nuestra amable vecina se había preocupado de agregar un pequeño auto azul de plástico.

-Sak-sak es genial- dijo mi hermanito y sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su boca, parecía tan Feliz.

-Ya es hora de dormir- le recordó mi madre, el corrió a abrazarla.

-Esta bien- respondió- Buenas noches a todos- subió las escaleras mientras bostezaba y mamá lo seguía. El tío Clow y la madre de Tomoyo ya se habían retirado a su habitación.

-Creo que es buena hora para ir a dormir- les digo y la parejita de año asiente, instale a Tomoyo en una habitación contigua a la de mi madre, estaba relativamente ordenada, Eriol se acostó en la cama de Shun, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato, cerré los ojos intentando dormir, pero no pude.

-Eriol ¿Estas despierto?- susurre, no hubo respuestas, evidentemente mi primo estaba dormido. Me quede mirando el techo, mientras una bonita chica de ojos verdes se hacia dueña de mis pensamientos, me pregunte si algún día Sakura y Yo también tendríamos nuestra pequeña historia de Amor.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Nottas de Nott -: **Hola llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecida lo se, pero aquí esta por fin el Cap 2, ojala les haya gustado si se dan cuenta este cap esta más dedicado a Eriol y Tomoyo que a nuestros protagonistas, tal vez debí haberlos incluido como narradores ( A Eriol y Tomoyo) y que cada uno contaba lo que sentía con respecto al otro, pero a diferencia de otras historias( Como Una belleza Nublada) quiero que los narradores de esta historia sean Saku y Shao y nadie más, este fic es acerca de ellos...de todos modos a mi me gusta como queda así, espero que lo entiendan y que eso no decepcione a nadie.

Pasando a otra cosa, he de admitir que el hecho de que Eriol y Tomoyo estén juntos se debe más que nada a sus reviews, yo no lo había pensado, pero me pareció buena idea, además de que me sirvió también el hecho de hacer aparecer a Sonomi, así que gracias a todos los que me ayudaron con sus palabras. Con respecto al próximo cap, habrán un par de acercamientos entre S&S y surgirán un par de problemillas. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

Cuídense

Y hasta la próxima

Nott

**_OoOOoOOoOOoOOo_**

Pasando ahora a quienes me dejaron sus mensajes, gracias por su tiempo:

**Kamille - newtype****:** Hola me he dado cuenta de que he visto tus reviews en otros de mis fics aparte de este, Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, y con respecto a la historia y ya ves Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron juntos, todo gracias a ustedes los lectores, y Saku y Shao poco a poquito se acercan y cada momento que pasen juntos claro que lo van a atesorar... Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews con tu opinión, así que hasta el próximo cap.

**moon23:** Hola, si es un tanto dramático, aunque intento darle un toque lo mas realista posible y pido disculpas por la demora en actualizar, pensaba subir este cap ayer sábado, pero vinieron a visitarme unos amigos y ya no pude, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y como escribo, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap tanto como el anterior, Muchas grcias por tu review.

**Angel Zafiro****: **Hola siempre sonrió cuando me topo con tus reviews. Por otro lado no había hecho antes mención de donde estaba Toya, pero en este cap ya lo aclare. Shun es un personaje que apareció para darle un toque de alegría al fic y el punto de vista de la inocencia, ya que el puede ser feliz a pesar de todos los problemas que puedan agobiar a su familia, a mi también me agrada (no porque lo haya creado yo XD), el es muy dulce. Y bueno Eriol ya no tiene que preocuparse...tiene a Tomoyo y son felices. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejas, de verdad lo valoro mucho.

**Zarae: **Me gusto mucho tu cometario, ya que esa es la idea de este fic, reflejar parte de la realidad en que algunas personas viven, el valor que poseen para salir adelante y el sufrimiento que silenciosamente cargan...Espero que cuando llegue al cap final alguien haya aprendido algo o al menos quede en su conciencia un trocito de esta historia, Muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo.

**amatista1986****: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es halagador que alguien diga que la historia la ha impactado, y siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero espero que este cap te hay gustado, Gracias por todo el animo y por seguir este fic.

**cainat06****: **Muchas gracias por mandarme tu review y apoyar la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y que hayas disfrutado este cap.

**cotyli: **Ya vemos que a Shao le gusta Saku y que esta por lo menos ha empezando a mirarlo, y sí, ahora que se van a ver en el trabajo y en la escuela las posibilidades de que se acerquen más y más son muchas, ya llegaremos al punto en que los dos por fin estén juntitos. Muchas gracias por tu review y tu ánimo.

**Magotito-chan****: **Si romance va a ver, en el patio en la cocina y en todas partes, pero también habrá problemas...Y Eriol, bueno si se arranco de sus problemas estos lo alcanzaron y todo salió mejor de lo que el esperaba...Y eso gracias a los lectores, ahora Tommy y Eriol son una bonita y feliz pareja. Y con respecto al padrastro de Shao de momento no se va a aparecer, pero ya veremos más adelante, todo puede pasar. Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo.

**darkmaho****: **Gracias por decir que soy buena escritora y por leer este fic y darte tiempo de mandarme un review, Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, lo único mas fuerte que he escrito aparte de esto, es bufonada...pero ahora la voy a sacar y comenzar a escribir de nuevo...Cualquier consejo o cometario siempre será bien recibido.


	4. Chapter 3: Chico nuevo

**Chap 3: Chico nuevo**

**(Shaoran)**

Ya es Lunes...me levante temprano, se que el instituto esta cerca, he pasado por fuera de este por lo menos unas tres veces...no he tenido la fortuna de volver a toparme con Sakura, me tome un desayuno rápido y salí, no quería llegar tarde prefería mezclarme entre la multitud para que no me vieran como el "Chico nuevo" busque a Sakura entre los estudiantes, pero no la vi, ubique el salón en el cual me correspondía e ingrese a el, había un grupo de chicas que me miraban como si fuera una celebridad, ninguna se acerco a decir nada, pero se reían como tontas y me miraban...Hasta que por fin llego el profesor.

-Por favor todos tomen asiento- estaba diciendo el hombre cuando la puerta se abrió e ingreso una acalorada Sakura que paso rápido sin ver a nadie, hasta que nuestros ojos se toparon, me sonrió y se sentó en el pupitre que estaba delante del mío.

-Tarde como siempre Kinomoto- dijo el profesor y todos comenzaron a reírse como idiotas. La clase siguió con el maestro pasando asistencia.

-¿Quién es Shaoran Li?

-Yo señor- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

-Bienvenido jovencito...espero que no de problemas o nos llevaremos muy mal- luego de sus "gratas" palabras el hombre comenzó a hacer ejercicios en la pizarra y los iba resolviendo a medida que explicaba, a ratos dictaba...

-Esto es una función epiyectiva- decía el profesor señalando un dibujo y una fórmula, yo me sabía esa materia, además matemáticas era uno de los ramos que más fácil se me daban.

-¿Hay alguien que no haya entendido?- pregunto y la mano de Sakura se alzo.

-Esta bien Kinomoto, lo explicare solo una vez más- el profesor repitió lo que había dicho anteriormente y Sakura no apartaba su vista del pizarrón.

Finalmente llego la hora del descanso...iba a hablarle a Sakura cuando unas chicas se me acercaron.

-Hola...tu eres nuevo ¿no?- pregunto la que parecía ser la líder del grupito, Una rubia de cabello largo y ojos negros.

-Y yo que creí que había pasado inadvertido- dije en broma.

Que gracioso eres- me respondió la rubia mientras una risita chillona escapaba de su boca- por cierto soy Haruka Kirugashi...

-Shaoran Li- respondí estrechando su mano- si me disculpas hay alguien con quien quiero hablar- le dije mientras buscaba a cierta chica de ojos verdes con la vista.

-Esta bien, pero podemos comer juntos a la hora de almuerzo...- me comento.

-Claro, gracias- respondí mientras salía del salón...ni rastro de Sakura, di un par de vueltas en el patio y luego sonó el timbre para entrar a clases...

-Ahora tenemos Historia...-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Sakura- dije volteando rápido.

-No te vayas a quebrar el cuello...- me dijo mi vecina mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su boca.

-Te estaba buscando...-mencione.

-Que curioso...a mí me pareció que estabas muy ocupado en el salón...-seguro se refería a esas chicas.

-¡Ey!- exclame- aunque no lo creas ser el chico nuevo no es fácil...solo quería tu apoyo moral- dije bromeando, pero la chica frente a mi no sonrió.

-Yo...mmm- parecía algo nerviosa, se puso a juguetear con sus dedos- no soy muy popular...de hecho no soy muy sociable- me explico, sin que yo entendiera que pretendía diciéndome esa cosas- si quieres hacer amigos tal vez...no deberías acercarte a mi- la mire como si se hubiese vuelta loca.

-Se que no me conoces mucho, pero no soy una persona prejuiciosa...- empecé a decirle, pero me interrumpió.

-Lo se, Lo se- repitió efusivamente para añadir con más calma:

- Es solo que no todo el mundo es tan comprensivo, no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa- abrí la boca para decir algo, pero ella siguió hablando- y por otro lado si seguimos conversando, vamos a llegar tarde a clases- yo sabía que tenía razón así que la seguí, mientras ella comenzaba a caminar, pero ya reanudaría la conversación en otro momento.

Cuando llegamos al Salón estaban ya casi todos adentro, por suerte el profesor no llegaba aún, pero ni bien nos acomodábamos en nuestros asientos cuando el hombre hacia su entrada.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo en voz alta, y todos contestamos con un:

-Buenos días profesor...- que fastidio, ya no estamos en primaria. Luego de eso se dirigió a un estante del cual saco dos cajas.

-A medida que los llame vengan a recoger un Libro...- dijo el hombre y así lo hicimos, toda la clases uno a uno fue a retirar un libro de la mesa de profesor, cuando fue mi turno, escuche algunos susurros...

-Ya veo, un alumno nuevo...-dijo el maestro mirándome- bienvenido- luego volví a mi asiento.

-todos abran sus libros en la pagina 33- se escucho la voz del profesor por el salón.

Las clase pasaron monótonas, aburridas hasta que llegamos a la hora del almuerzo, Vi desparecer a Sakura mientras la chica rubia, Haruka Kirugashi se me acercaba, me fui con ella y comí con un grupo bastante grande de gente.

-La última fiesta que hiciste estuvo espectacular- decía una chica de cabello negro que tenia el aspecto de una niña de diez.

-gracias Nina...-respondió Haruka. Por cierto ¿podrías ir a comprarme una gaseosa?- la tal Nina asintió fervorosa y casi corrió a buscar lo que la rubia le había pedido.

-¿Y de donde vienes?- pregunto un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises que parecía amable.

-De Tokio...-respondí yo

- Por cierto hace rato te vi con Kinomoto... ¿la conoces?- todos parecían atentos a mis palabras.

-Claro- fue mi respuesta- vive frente a mi casa- Haruka alzo una ceja.

-¿Así que Kinomoto es tu vecina?- dijo preguntando lo obvio.

- Eh...sí ¿algún problema con eso?- pregunte yo.

-¡Oh! No...Claro que no hay problemas...pero deberías cuidarte de ella, ya sabes no es una buena influencia...y todos sabemos que su padre es un alcohólico- la verdad sus palabras me molestaron, pero no dije nada...ahora entendía el recelo de Sakura, todos o la mayoría en este pueblucho parecen ser de una moral extraña y ridícula.

-Kinomoto no es mala persona...-dijo el chico de ojos grises.

- Lo dices porque a ti te gustaba...-fue la respuesta de Haruka.

- Es cierto que a mi me gustaba y puede que aun me guste- se defendió el chico- pero no digo que Sakura sea buena por ello, aunque es inútil intentar explicarte algo así...siempre haz sido una princesita mimada, hija de papi...- el chico bastante molesto se levanto y se alejo.

-No te preocupes...ya le se pasara- me dijo Haruka- por cierto ¿querrías venir a la fiesta que daré el Viernes? – la mire como si estuviera loca, esta chica era tan superficial...

-Oye ¿no te preocupa que tu amigo este enojado?- le pregunte algo sorprendido.

-Shigeru no es mi amigo, es mi primo y el hijo del medico del pueblo...es medio rarito, así que no te preocupes por el- decía Haruka

- Pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta?- termino de decir la chica. A mi me interesaba un comino su fiesta, hace poco que había llegado a Tomoeda, donde todo mundo se conoce, no iría a una fiesta en la que yo seria "el chico nuevo" como estaba ocurriendo en el colegio.

-Lo siento...pero tengo que trabajar- los ojos negros de la chica frente a mi entrecerraron...molestos, pero luego me sonrió.

-esta bien lo entiendo- yo sabía que mentía, a leguas se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran "No" al parecer su primo el tal Shigueru no exageraba cuando decía que era una princesita mimada. El timbre de fin del descanso sonó y yo me levante para caminar al salón, sentía en la boca un gusto un tanto amargo...el almuerzo no había sido lo que yo esperaba y claro Haruka y mis nuevos compañeros tampoco, solo tenía ganas de ver a Sakura.

Las clases ya habían comenzado y Sakura aun no llegaba al salón, cuando el profesor comenzó a pasar asistencia y llego a "Kinomoto" el primo de Haruka, Shigueru se acerco al profesor y le entrego un papel mientras le explicaba algo.

-Oh ya veo- fue todo lo que dijo el profesor que continuo tranquilamente diciendo nombres, cuando termino y comenzó a dictar materia, yo no me podía concentrar... ¿Donde diablos estaba Sakura? ¿Qué tenía que ver el tal Shigueru? ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo? ....demasiadas preguntas sin responder.

Las dos horas que duro la clase estuve intranquilo en mi asiento, ni siquiera se bien que escribí en mi cuaderno, aunque tampoco me importa, Shigeru se acerca a recoger las cosas de Sakura.

-¿Le paso algo malo a Kinomoto?- le pregunto despacio.

-Mmm esta en la enfermería, solo estaba algo cansada- me contesta el chico y se marcha, yo guardo apresuradamente mis cosas y lo sigo.

**(Sakura)**

Ver a Shaoran aparecer junto a Shigeru fue toda una sorpresa.

-Etto...solo vine a ver si estabas bien...- me susurra.

-No pasa nada solo me maree un poco- le digo para tranquilizarlo.

-Aquí están tus cosas- me dice Shigeru- cuando necesites mi ayuda puedes avisarme, ahora tengo que irme- sus ojos grises miran de reojo a Shaoran y luego se posan nuevamente en mi.

- que estés bien, nos vemos mañana- luego se va.

-Muchas gracias- es todo lo que le digo, luego dirijo mi mirada a al chico de cabellera castaña que esta a mi lado y me observa en silencio.

-Ya que estas aquí, podemos irnos juntos a casa...después de todo el camino es el mismo- le propongo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien- dice él y luego se acerca a tomar mi mochila y demás cosas.

-Yo puedo con eso- le digo.

-Tranquila...solo te devuelvo uno de los mucho favores que me has hecho- antes esas palabras tan bonitas no atine a decir nada, solo pude sentir, sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y me ardían las mejillas.

Estamos caminando tranquilamente, pero el silencio en el ambiente...es algo incómodo.

-Y ¿Estas listo para empezar a trabajar hoy?- le pregunto _vaya pregunta mas original, _fue lo único que me salió y ahora me siento una idiota.

-Claro que sí...le pondré todo mi ánimo...realmente necesito trabajar- me responde él mientras mira el suelo- ya vez que solo somos mi madre, Shun y yo- me dice.

-Entiendo...- y es cierto, ya que en mi caso solo somos papá y yo y mi padre se la pasa emborrachándose, no consigue un trabajo estable, solo arreglitos por aquí y por allá.

**(Shaoran)**

Una vez que estamos frente a nuestras respectivas casas le entrego sus cosas a Sakura.

-Espero que estés bien- le digo- nos vemos mas tarde en el Suki`s- luego abro el portón.

-Nos vemos- me dice ella mientras busca sus llaves y abre la puerta de su casa.

ººººººººººººººº

-Hola hermanito- me saluda Shun- ¿Cómo te fue en el Instituto?

-Bien...- es todo lo que digo- ¿Cómo te fue a ti en tu nuevo colegio?- el me mira y una sonrisa grande aparece en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillan.

-Me fue bien...tengo muchas compañeras bonitas y los niños son simpáticos- parece emocionado- ¡Lo mejor es que jugué soccer!- me alegra que el este tan feliz.

-Dicen que soy muy bueno...-añade Shun y yo recuerdo los tiempos en que también jugaba, hace mucho ya de eso.

-Yo también era bueno...si quieres un día podemos practicar juntos- le digo.

-¡¡Sí!!- responde el contento.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta mamá?- le pregunto a mi hermanito.

-En su trabajo nuevo...- me responde el- es por aquí cerca, llegara más tarde- yo le revuelvo el cabello.

-¿Y Tomoyo y Eriol?- lo interrogó, ya que el tío Clow y Sonomi se fueron ayer, pero la parejita del año, es decir mi primo y su novia decidieron quedarse unos días más.

-salieron a pasear- me responde mi hermano.

-¿Tienes deberes?- le pregunto- ¿tareas?

-Sí...unas pocas- me contesta él.

-Entonces tienes que hacerlas pequeñajo...luego puedes ver TV un rato o jugar- le digo, luego subo a m habitación a sacarme el uniforme, los pantalones grises están un poco arrugados, los cuelgo junto con el saco negro y la camisa blanca la tiro en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Después de comer algo, hago los deberes, por suerte son pocos, ordeno un poco mi pieza...mi turno en el Suki's empieza a las 7:00 p.m...Aún falta hora y media, Mamá llega a casa.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?- le pregunto.

-Bien...mi jefe es muy amable- me responde, mientras pone agua a calentar y le prepara una leche y un sándwich a Shun.

-¿Por cierto donde queda tu empleo y que haces?- pregunto luego.

-Trabajo en el Hospital...Mí puesto aun no esta del todo claro, pero soy algo así como una secretaria...es un tanto agotador, pero gratificante...además la paga es buena- me alegro por mamá, parece contenta, más satisfecha consigo misma.

-Deberías comer algo... ¿Hoy es tu primer día de trabajo también? ¿No?- me dice.

-Lo es...- le respondo yo pensando en Sakura, ojala se encuentre mejor...pensar que ahora debe estar en el mini-market. Hago caso a mamá y me devoro un Sándwich y me tomo una taza de café.

**(Sakura)**

Acabo de llegar al Suki's, me pongo el uniforme y me dirijo a atender a los clientes, busco a Shaoran, esta ocupado en la cocina...Y parece llevarse muy bien con Yamazaki, quien por cierto no deja de hablarle a mi vecino que parece bastante concentrado...seguro intenta no equivocarse, después de todo es su primer día....

-Sakura la mesa tres- dice Rika pasando por mi lado y yo me dirijo hacia donde ella me .indica.

-Buenas tardes ¿que desean servirse?- pregunto lista para tomar la orden aunque mi cabeza este lejos de ahí.  
-Un Café y un Sándwich de jamón- pidió la mujer.

-Un combo seis- dijo el hombre que la acompañaba, anote rápidamente sus pedidos y luego me retire, un mareo ligero me recorre de pies a cabeza, lo cierto es que después del incidente en clases, no debería haber venido a trabajar, pero ya estoy aquí y es mucho más agradable que estar sola en casa.

**(Shaoran)**

Hay mucho movimiento, he trabajado bien, casi no ha habido errores, Yamazaki es lo suficientemente amable para explicarme todo lo que debo hacer, pero no deja de hablar…Y lo cierto es que todo mundo me dice...

-eh chico nuevo…tres hamburguesas y dos porciones de papas fritas-exacto ahí está de nuevo…Chico nuevo, como si con el colegio no bastara. Rápidamente comienzo a preparar lo que me pidieron.

-La clave en este local es ser rápido- dice Yamazaki mientras sonríe- por cierto sabías que a pesar de que nosotros consideramos a las tortugas como lentas…- Ya comenzó con su cháchara de nuevo, ya no lo oigo.

Cuando termino de armar la última hamburguesa de las que me pidieron veo a Sakura acercarse a la cocina, Habla con Rika, con el sonido de las papas friéndose y la gente caminando de aquí a acá no consigo escuchar acerca de que conversan. Quiero saber que dicen…al final se separan y cierta castaña de ojos verdes se va a la parte de atrás del local mientras se va quitando el ridículo gorrito amarillo del Suki's me pregunto que estará pasando, tan concentrado estoy mirando como Sakura se aleja que sin darme cuenta paso a tocar el borde la bandeja metálica donde se están las hamburguesas.

-¡Auch!- me quejo, ya que estaba caliente, evidentemente y me queme.

-Tienes que tener cuidado- me advierte Yamazaki- anda a poner esa mano bajo el grifo de la llave…

-No es nada…-digo yo mientras siento arder uno de mis dedos, al parecer el único que se quemo, pero duele.

-Ve- me anima Yamazaki- yo puedo arreglármelas solo…-luego bajando la voz añade- así aprovechas de ver que ocurrió con Saku…no quiero más accidentes- me dice con una sonrisa, sintiendo que las mejillas me arden por la vergüenza me largo de la cocina y me dirijo al baño para empleados, que esta en la parte de atrás del local, cerca de la salita donde guardamos nuestras cosas, me mojo la mano y la quemazón de mi dedo disminuye considerablemente, tengo algo rojo, pero tampoco es nada de que preocuparse, no voy a morir por una pequeña quemadura.

Voy a entrar a la salita de los empleados cuando escucho voces.

-Sakura…deberías escribirle una carta a tu hermano, necesitas ayuda y en este pueblito no tendrás la ayuda que necesitas…-dice la voz de Chiharu Mihara, la novia de Yamazaki, lo se porque el me lo contó, pero lo que acabo de oír de su boca me preocupa y mucho.

-Chiharu estoy bien…hago todo lo que el Dr. Nomura me indica…solo necesito descansar, es solo eso cansancio- se defiende Sakura.

-Sabes que es más que solo cansancio…ahora debo volver al trabajo, pero hazme caso- dice, yo me meto nuevamente al baño y cuando dejo de oír sus pasos, salgo y me dirijo hacia donde esta mi vecina. La encuentro sentada en una silla plástica, con la mirada perdida, voltea a verme, pestañea y su mirada parece volver a la normalidad.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto cada vez más preocupado.

-Sí…-dice sin mucha convicción, luego sus ojos se posan en mis manos.

-¡Dios mió!- exclama- ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano?- pregunta sorprendida.

-Me queme…-respondo simplemente, ella se levanta con rapidez de la silla y toma mi mano lastimada entre las suyas, no puedo evitar sentir algo en el centro del estomago ante su contacto, sus delicados dedos me tocan con delicadeza, esta fría, pero se siente bien debido a mi quemadura, es refrescante.

-Yo tengo una crema que esta hecha en base a aloe vera, es excelente para las quemaduras- me dice mientras me suelta y se va a su casillero, saca su mochila y de ahí lo que parece ser un pequeño tubo de pasta dental.

-dame tu mano- dice ella y yo la extiendo, para que ella la tome y aplique la crema de color verde, que dicho sea de paso borra todo el ardor de mi dedo quemado.

-Ah que ya esta mejor ¿no?- me dice con una sonrisa, mientras se acerca a su casillero. Me muero de ganas de preguntarle que le ocurre, pero no tengo tiempo para ello ya que antes de que pueda preguntar nada Sakura se desvanece y cae con un ruido sordo al piso. Corro a su lado para intentar despertarla.

-¡Ayuda!- grito sintiéndome impotente, estaba a unos pasos de mí y no la tome para evitar que se golpeara en el piso, la preocupación y la rabia me recorren por las venas.

Rika es la primera en aparecer corriendo, me ayuda a poner a Sakura en una posición más practica, ponemos un poco de ropa bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada.

-Se golpeo, yo no alcance a retenerla…no pude- digo en un murmullo muy bajo y con las entrañas hirviéndome por la impotencia…

-Esta bien, ella va a estar bien es una chica fuerte…-dice Rika intentado calmarme y convencerse a si misma.

-Voy por alcohol- dice partiendo al baño y dejándome al cuidado de Sakura, que parece sumida en un sueño placentero…se la ve frágil, miro sus labios que me han regalado hermosas sonrisas y ahora están dibujando una línea…

Aparece Chiharu, mira con preocupación a Sakura, se inca a su lado, cerca de mi.

-¡Maldición!-exclama, luego me mira- Sabes Li, siempre pareces estar atento a lo que ocurre con Sakura…-yo voy a negar, pero ella sigue ablando- Te pido de favor que la cuides mucho, me toma las manos e inclina la cabeza- es una buena chica y se merece todo lo bueno que la vida pueda darle… -No atino a decir nada, me siento avergonzado, alabado y extraño…todo al mismo tiempo, Voy a preguntarle algo a Chiharu cuando aparece Rika, la novia de Yamazaki se levanta y se va para volver a atender a los clientes.

Rika unta un algodón con alcohol y lo acerca a la nariz de Sakura, que de primeras no da señas de querer volver en sí, lentamente, muy lentamente va recobrando el conocimiento, con los ojos aun cerrados, la chica de ojos verdes hace una mueca de dolor y se lleva una mano a la cabeza…me siento miserable, culpable.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Sakura aun tendida en el piso y abriendo los ojos-Mi cabeza, me esta matando el dolor…

-te golpeaste muy fuerte cuando te desmayaste…-explica Rika suavemente, luego sus ojos castaños se posan en mi.

-Li, te confió a Sakura, cuando se sienta un poco mejor los dos pueden retirarse, asegúrate de llevarla a su casa y que descanse…-su mirada es bastante significativa, luego se retira dejándonos a Sakura y a mi solos.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto preocupado a la chica de ojos verdes.

-No es nada- responde ella, levantándose lentamente para sentarse…yo recojo su mochila y guardo la crema que quedo olvidada en el piso, luego voy a mi casillero y saco mis cosas. Lentamente caminamos a la salida, Sakura va apoyada en mi brazo.

-Lamento mi torpeza, lo siento mucho- dice ella, yo dejo de caminar y la miro directo a los ojos, ella parece triste.

-No fue tu culpa…no me pidas disculpas, no hay porque- le digo molesto, pero no con ella sino que conmigo mismo.

-Eres muy bueno…-dice Sakura.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Maldita sea!- grito explotando- ni siquiera pude evitar que te golpearas en el piso, estaba cerca de ti y ni siquiera pude sostenerte cuando te desmayaste- ella parece súbitamente sorprendida por mi arrebato…Luego calmadamente se acerca a mi y me abraza, me quede de piedra…aun confundido respondo a su abrazo, mientras una extraña pero calida sensación se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

-gracias- susurra Sakura y se separa lentamente de mi, miro su rostro hay lágrimas en sus ojos, no se que decir.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí y ser tan amable…Shaoran- a pesar de que hablamos de tu a tu, ella nunca había dicho mi nombre…se escuchaba tan bien en su boca, mi corazón se acelera y siento un placer indescriptible.

-Yo creí que solo era el "Chico nuevo"- dije para calmarme-todos me llaman así…- la castaña a mi lado sonrió.

-Eres el chico nuevo, claro que sí, nuevo en el pueblo, en el colegio, en el Suki's y también mi nuevo amigo…si lo deseas- miro a Sakura sintiendo que la emoción me desborda, me dan ganas de abrazarla para no soltarla jamás, quisiera decirle que quiero más que su amistad, pero aun es pronto.

-Claro que acepto ser tu amigo- le digo, y ella me miraba expectante sonríe y todo su rostro parece iluminarse, parece más bella de lo que la he visto nunca.

**(Sakura)**

Ya casi llegamos a casa, estoy contenta, pero mi alegría se desvanece al ver a alguien en la puerta de la casa, uno de los tantos hombres del pueblo. Me adelanto y me acerco al tipo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupada.

-Tu padre…-dice escuetamente el hombre.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto, sintiéndome horrible, estoy cansada, cansada de luchar sola, cansada del dolor y de las lágrimas.

-Lo metieron preso- me dice el tipo molesto- quebró unas botellas de licor en el supermercado y alguien tiene que pagarlas…-así que por eso esta aquí, lo miro con desprecio.

-¿Cuánto es?- pregunta Shaoran apareciendo a mi lado- ¿podría mostrarme la boleta?- el hombre se pone rojo de la rabia…

-Yo no la traje- responde.

-Entonces no le pagamos- dice mi nuevo amigo- cuando usted traiga la boleta y las pruebas de lo que dice le daremos su dinero…- el hombre nos mira indignado.

-Mocosos- susurra para luego largarse.

-Gracias, ahora solo debo ir a buscar a papá…-digo yo en voz baja.

-Podrás hacerlo mañana, ahora debes descansar- me dice Shaoran, al ver que voy a reclamara me dice:

-¿Cómo vas a cuidar a tu padre si tu no estas bien? –no puedo decir nada a esas palabras. Me mira con seriedad.

-No estas sola, eres mi amiga ¿recuerdas?- me dice con una leve sonrisa- es más prometo que a partir de este momento cuidaré de ti…-las lágrimas caen nuevamente por mis mejillas, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía una felicidad como la que siento ahora, mi corazón esta rebosante y al fin después de mucho siento que el mundo me sonríe nuevamente y que soy más que la chica triste que cada día se miraba al espejo sin ser capaz de sonreír, todo gracias al chico nuevo.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

**ºOºoºOºO**

**Nottas de Nott ^-^:** Hola aquí yo de nuevo con una entrega más de esta historia…les pido me disculpen si hay muchas faltas ortográficas, ya que son las 4:21 a.m. de la mañana y acabo de terminar de escribir el cap, en el notebook de mi hermano, ya que mi PC murió y bueno espero lo disfruten…no se cuanto me demorare en subir lo que sigue, pero muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y me animan a seguir…

Un abrazo grande para Ustedes

Y hasta la próxima

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**ºººººººººººººººººººººZona Rºººººººººººººººººº**

Gracias por su tiempo y sus lindas palabras…

**amatista1986****: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya encantado el capi, y si Saku es una buena Hija, pero la pobre sufre mucho por eso necesita a Shao para que la mime y cuide…Y poco a poquito avanzan ahora ya quedaron como amigos…es un pasito de muchos o tal vez no tantos que los ayudaran a estar juntos, Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir el fic.

**Zarae: **Me pone contenta que la historia te parezca interesante, después de todo esa es la idea, que sea diferente a otras, que llame aunque sea un poquito la atención, Con respecto a Toya, el hizo su vida lejos de su país natal y sus familiares más cercanos, no digo que este bien, solo que pasa…el piensa que con el dinero les brinda ayuda mas que suficiente a su padre y a su hermana, pero ya se dejara caer más adelante y veremos que pasa, ya vez Sonomi aun no sabe nada de Sak, pero tiempo al tiempo (aunque se que me demoro bastante en actualizar XD) Muchas gracias por el animo, por leer y por escribir un review, lo valoro mucho, un abrazote.

**Cotyli**: Si, seguro Tommy les dar un empujoncito a Saku y Shao, aunque no apareció en este cap, más adelante hará de las suyas (Eso si nada de trajes XD ¿o tal vez si? Puede ser divertido), y si ya en este cap ya hubo más acercamientos y también apareció Haruka, que resulto ser bastante desagradable para Shao, el prefiere siempre a Saku, nuestros tórtolos ya están un poquito más cerca y este cap fue dedicado a ellos, espero lo hayas disfrutando y me encantan tus reviews, Mil gracias por escribir, Besos.

**Kamille - newtype****: **Pues sí, ET siempre románticos y no aparecieron en este cap que fue dedicado más a nuestra parejita SS, muchas gracias por tus consejos, todas las criticas (constructivas) me ayudan a mejorar o al menos a intentarlo…Salu2 también para ti, gracias por leer el fic y por tu review.

**Angel Zafiro****: **Si Eriol y Tommy tenian que estar juntos…como piensa Shao, son Igual de retorcidos XD, me encanta que me escribas y que disfrutes de esta y mis otras historias , que puedo decir, Muchísimas gracias por seguir mis fics, y por dejarme reviews, gracias por tus buenos deseos con respecto a mi salud, mí obviamente estoy mejor, después de todo hace tiempo que no actualizaba nada, pero he aquí aparecí con un nuevo cap de este fic, espero lo disfrutes tanto como los otros fics, besos y abrazos.


	5. Chapter 4: Secretos Compartidos

**Chap 4: Secretos Compartidos**

(Sakura)

Ya es hora de ir a clases, me levanto visto rápido, mientras pongo agua en el hervidor un sonido llama mi atención, una llave, que esta girando la cerradura de la puerta, hasta que esta se abre y parece mi padre. Corro hacia el, lo tomo de la mano.

-Estas frío- le digo- te haré un té y luego me ire al instituto, pero tú te acuestas y duermes-me abraza lentamente y yo me quedo quieta unos segundos.

-Que tengas un buen día hija- papá me suelta y camina despacio hacia la habitación.

Yo tomo mi bolso y salgo de la casa, voy caminando cabizbaja, así que no noto que alguien me habla.

-Tierra llamando a Sakura…-esa voz me es conocida volteo a mirar y me encuentro con el rostro sonriente de Shaoran.

-Ho…hola- le digo.

-Hola ¿estas bien?- me pregunta mi nuevo amigo.

-Eh si…solo pensaba en papá…Llego esta mañana- le digo.

-Entonces esta bien ¿no?- dice el más afirmando que preguntando- deja de preocuparte por todo Sakura…-dice Shaoran regalándome una bonita sonrisa, sus palabras me hacen sentir tan bien, siento una extraña calidez expandirse por mi cuerpo y me siento en paz.

-¿Cómo esta tu cabeza?-me pregunta.

- eh bien, solo tengo un Chichón…- le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento- dice serio y triste- yo debí…

-Esta bien- le digo- deja de preocuparte por todo Shaoran- estoy repitiendo sus palabras, le sonrío calmadamente y el me devuelve la sonrisa.

Estamos caminando silenciosamente, no puedo evitar pensar de nuevo en papá.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una carrera de aquí a la escuela?- pregunta de pronto mi vecino.

-Yo…Hum…no soy muy buena corriendo…- le respondo.

-Vamos, seguro así te sentirás mejor- me anima él y aunque se que no debo acepto.

-No te quejes cuando te gane- le digo mientras paso a toda velocidad por su lado.

-¡Eso es trampa!- grita el comenzando a correr, no puedo evitar reírme…Ahora mismo me siento muy feliz.

Al final Shaoran me gano llegamos el colegio, pero yo me detuve antes de alcanzar el portón metálico que es la entrada Instituto.

-Te gané- dijo mi nuevo amigo muy contento, se dio vuelta a mirarme con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero yo apenas y le mire…

Me cuesta respirar, siento mi rostro caliente y las piernas y las manos me hormiguean, _¡Mierda!... Realmente no debí correr… ¡Soy tan idiota!_

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Shaoran llegando hasta mí.

-Solo…-la voz apenas y me sale, solo jadeo y jadeo.

-Pareces estar muy mal- me dice él- apóyate en mi lo mejor será llegar al salón hay podrás sentarte y descansar, lo tome del brazo y me deje arrastrar por el.

Estoy sentada en una silla, pero aun no me siento del todo bien.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- escucho preguntar a una voz conocida para mí.

-No lo se, parece que venir corriendo hasta la escuela no fue una buena idea…-dice Shaoran

-¿¡Corriendo?!- exclama en tono furioso Shigeru- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería ahí estará mejor- le dice a Shaoran con voz autoritaria.

(Shaoran)

No me cabe ninguna duda aquí hay algo muy extraño…

-Es una irresponsable…-murmura Shigeru muy despacio mirando a Sakura que descansa en silencio recostada en una camilla.

-Hay dejarla descansar- nos dice la enfermera- ustedes vuelvan a clases- yo me la quedo mirando.

-Realmente preferiría quedarme acompañándola- le respondo.

-Yo también quisiera…-suspira Shigeru- pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, es mejor que duerma aquí un rato, seguro estará mejor luego-termina de decir.

-Si vayan, yo estoy bien- dice Sakura con la voz muy débil.

-Será mejor que no hables- dice Shigeru mirándola enfadado- aun no estas bien…tienes que cuidarte- los ojos verdes de Sakura se fijan en el chico, intenta sentarse, pero el la toma por los hombros y la deja acostada.

-Lo siento…-susurra muy despacito Sakura- Lamento que tengas preocuparte…

-Yo también lo siento- responde el chico con voz algo dolida- no te esfuerces- después de eso el sale de la enfermería, los ojos de Sakura están cristalinos, pero aun así voltea a sonreírme.

-No pierdas más clases por mi Shaoran- yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Ya escucho jovencito vuelva a su salón- dice la enfermera.

-vendré a verte luego- le digo antes de volver al salón.

(Sakura)

Me siento cansada y siento deseos de llorar, yo realmente preocupe a Shigeru…Hace tanto nos llevábamos tan bien y ahora apenas y podemos cruzar unas palabras…

Pensar que el fue la primera persona a la que le dije me gustas…el primer chico en que confíe, pero de nada sirve pensar en ese amor no correspondido…

Tal vez si me quiso, pero su padre, su madre, sus amigos…Todo el mundo diciéndole que no estuviera conmigo…Su amor no fue más fuerte que eso, después de todo los dos éramos niños…

-No debería pensar en estas cosas…- cierro los ojos e intento dormir, mi corazón ya no duele, al menos el dolor no es físico y puedo respirar mejor…eso es bueno, espero que papá este durmiendo en casa…tranquilo.

-Shaoran…-murmuro pensando en mi nuevo amigo, seguro tienes muchas preguntas rondándole la cabeza, Cómo el porque me he desmayado o la extraña situación de hoy…en realidad no quería decirle, es de las pocas personas que no me miran con lástima o desprecio…Si supiera lo que tengo ¿cambiarían las cosas?

-realmente no me hace bien pensar tanto- susurro mientras se me escapan un par de lágrimas.

(Shaoran)

No puedo dejar de preguntarme que es lo que anda mal con mi nueva amiga, Shigeru también es todo un misterio, parece bastante familiarizado con Sakura…Aun así…aun así…

-Señor Li continúe con la lectura- dice la profesora, Nina la amiga de Haruka me susurra el principio del párrafo. Lo leo, es una suerte ser bueno en inglés, sino hubiese estado perdido. Vuelvo a enfocar mis pensamientos en mi vecina, ahora nueva amiga.

Me la paso el reto de la clase tratando de armar conjeturas, ya que es obvio que algo extraño paso, será mejor preguntarle directo a Sakura…

Si ella no me quiere decir…No me queda más que respetarlo…pero…

-Pueden salir- La voz de la profesora, fuerte y clara y el sonido del timbre anunciando el final de la clase y el comienzo del descanso me sacan de mis pensamientos confusos.

-Hola Shaoran- dice Haruka cuando estoy apunto de atravesar la puerta para salir- me gustaría conversar contigo…- esta chica es realmente desesperante y sus intentos de seducción son tan obvios…

-Lo siento mucho Kirugashi, pero tengo algo que hacer ahora mismo, si quieres podemos hablar luego- le digo, me regala una sonrisa con los dientes apretados.

-Como tú quieras querido- se va mientras su sequito de fieles seguidoras van tras ella.

Me dirijo a la enfermería se escuchan un par de voces, estoy a punto de devolverme al salón.

-No te agites…-dice la voz de Shigeru- no debí a ver venido, me preocupe por ti, pero ahora que veo que estas mejor…te dejaré tranquila…

-Gracias…-susurra Sakura- por todo, pero es mejor que te vayas con Haruka, seguramente te esta esperando…

-¡Y a quien le importa!- se escucha el grito del chico, parece realmente molesto.

-Discúlpame yo…no pretendía molestarte- se disculpa Sakura.

Decido que lo mejor es tocar la puerta, Shigeru acude a abrir.

-Ah…eres tú…pasa- me dice y luego mira a Sakura que esta en la camilla sentada.

-Espero que estés mejor, le entregare tu pase de enfermería al profesor- luego de eso se va.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto a Sakura.

-Bien…- responde ella sin sonreír- ya estoy un poco mejor…

-Yo tengo que hablar contigo…se que hace muy poco somos amigos y eso…-empiezo a decir con nerviosismo. Sakura tiene sus ojos clavados en mí que evito mirarla a la cara, estamos en eso cuando la puerta se abre y entra la enfermera con unos vasos en la mano.

-Otra vez tu por aquí muchachito, se ve que tienes buenos amigos ¿eh?- dice la regordeta mujer vestida de blanco hablándole a Sakura y entregándole uno de los vasos que contiene leche.

-Sí, tengo buenos amigos- responde la chica de ojos verdes.

-Ya casi comienzan las clases, Kinomoto se queda aquí un poco más, pero usted muchachito debe irse- dice la enfermera posando sus ojos grises en mi.

-El se va enseguida Kumiko- dice Sakura mirando a la mujer.

-Les daré un minuto a solas- dice la mujer que se aleja de la camilla para ir a sentarse a una silla donde se dispone a tomar su café, que era el contenido del segundo vaso..

-Vete Shaoran…la conversación que estas esperando la tendremos después de clases… ¿te parece?- me dice con una pequeña sonrisa y tomando un sorbo de leche.

-Si, esta bien- le respondo- entonces nos vemos luego- me marcho al salón impaciente por que el día acabe luego.

(Sakura)

Después de pasar un par de horas en la enfermería volví a clases, cuando entre al salón sentí la mirada de todos, pero en menos de cinco segundos me habían olvidado…Lo que yo hiciera o no, no le importaba a ninguno de mis compañeros ¿compañeros? La ironía de aquella palabra que para mi no significaba me hizo sonreír con tristeza, casi todo mundo en el salón no eran para mi mas que desconocidos y los poco conocidos no eran gratos, eso lo confirmaban los ojos negros de Haruka que me miraba como si yo fuera peor que la basura…

Pero nada de eso importo cuando note unos calidos ojos ámbar fijándose en mí…

…Shaoran…

Se sentía bien, le sonreí de forma casi imperceptible mientras me dirigía a mi pupitre una vez sentada saque mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir, la clase transcurrió silenciosa, rota solo por el sonido de lápices raspando las hojas de los cuadernos, hasta que por fin el timbre sonó.

-Tsk…menuda mierda de clase, el viejo Kousuke es un amargado de lo peor- murmuro un chico de cabello negro una vez que el profesor hubo salido.

-Si ese se hizo profe solo para joderse a los alumnos y molestarnos- respondió el chico de gafas que hablaba con el de pelo negro.

-Almorcemos juntos- la voz de Shaoran me aleja de los murmullos y chismes.

-Yo…-iba a responder, pero escuche la voz de Haruka a mis espaldas.

-Ah Kinomoto, lárgate- me dijo, yo ni respondí, ni baje la mirada simplemente tome mis cosas dispuesta a salir, pero la mano de Shaoran me detuvo.

-Aun no has respondido- me dijo.

-Querido Shaoran déjala, vamos a almorzar juntos- dice Haruka.

- Kirugashi estoy seguro de que conoces la palabra respeto, te pido que pongas en practica su significado..no creo que sea una tarea muy difícil… estoy hablando con Sakura, por favor no interrumpas- las palabras de Shaoran sonaron frías y cortantes, aun estaba sosteniendo mi muñeca.

-¿Quién te crees que..?- va empezar a gritar Haruka.

-Si nos disculpas- dice Shaoran pasando al lado de ella, sin soltarme la mano.

-¡TE ARREPENTIRAS…!- se escucha el grito de Haruka, me detengo. Shaoran también se para.

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta, yo lo miro asombrada.

-No debiste hacer eso…-murmuro despacio- no es que me agrade Haruka pero puede llegar a ser un verdadero problema cuando se lo propone…

-No iba a dejar que te insultara, además así ya no tengo que seguir soportándola…-Shaoran me sonríe y me siento estúpidamente Feliz de que el me defendiera

-Vayamos a comer- dice comenzando a jalarme de nuevo- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde podemos sentarnos? Mmm...

-Yo conozco un buen lugar- digo y ahora soy yo la que lo arrastra, nos sentamos a la sombra de un Nogal que esta apartado de la gran masa de estudiantes que se juntan en torno a la cafetería.

-Es buen lugar- dice Shaoran mirando a los alrededores- Aquí podremos comer y conversar tranquilos- los dos sacamos nuestras cajas de Bento, miro su comida se ve realmente buena.

-¿lo hizo tu madre?- pregunto señalando su almuerzo.

-No…lo hice yo esta mañana- lo miro realmente sorprendida.

-Ya sabía que tenías habilidades en la cocina, pero no me había fijado que tanto- le digo.

-Tuve que aprender a hacer ciertas cosas para ayudar a mamá y también cuidar de Shun…hacer la comida solo fue una de esas tantas, además aunque parezca raro me gusta cocinar-Creo que lo estoy mirando con cara de idiota.

-Es fantástico…Yo también tuve que aprender a cocinar, papá y Toya me enseñaron, pero me costo bastante, además tu Bento se ve bastante elaborado…no creo tener tu nivel- le digo sonriendo.

-¿Quién es Toya?- me pregunta Shaoran curioso.

-Mi…mi hermano mayor- le respondo.

-Supongo que esta lejos de aquí ¿no?- me pregunta él.

-Si se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra, después de titularse como Pediatra se caso con su novia de la Universidad, Nakuru, ahora tienen dos hijos y viven felices- digo todo eso y sonrío…Si Toya es feliz y yo me alegro mucho por él, los ojos de Shaoran me miran fijamente y de pronto siento deseos de llorar.

(Shaoran)

La miro la sonrisa que adorna su rostro va despareciendo lentamente mientra se torna en tristeza aun cuando la comisura de sus labios apuntan hacia arriba lo percibo, dolor.

-¿Y tu? ¿Por qué te mudaste a Tomoeda?- me pregunta mirando hacia el frente, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Supongo que te has preguntado que pasa con mi padre ¿no?- ella me mira preocupada.

-No yo…no quise ser indiscreta- mueve sus manos mientras niega con la cabeza- discúlpame no pretendía…

-Tranquila- le digo- Yo te pedí que conversáramos, pero tampoco pretendo que tu confíes en mi sabiendo apenas un par de cosas…-era cierto yo ya había asumido compartir mis secretos, decirle el porque estaba en Tomoeda y tal vez más.

- Gracias -me dice ella y yo la miro- por confiar en mí…- sus ojos están vidriosos.

-Te dije que aceptaba ser tu amigo y que te protegería, no doy mi palabra en vano, tengo que confiar en ti- le sonrío.

- Espero que tu también puedas confiar en mí-le termino de decir, se le escapa una lagrima, se limpia rápido con la manga del chaleco y me sonríe.

-Confío…Claro que confío en ti Shaoran- su sonrisa es deslumbrante y se ve tan bonita como la noche en que acepte ser su amigo.

-Bueno te contaré porque estamos en Tomoeda- ella asintió suavemente mirándome solo con una leve curiosidad.

-Mi padre murió hace 4 años yo tenia trece y Shun acababa de cumplir cinco- le digo a Sakura.

-Supongo que fue muy difícil…-dice ella- lo digo por la forma en que hablas de él, se nota que lo querías mucho- dice como disculpándose.

-Es cierto, yo quería y admiraba mucho a mi padre- suspiro- Pero tenía que ser fuerte por Shun y mamá…Bueno mi madre conoció a un tipo un año después de la muerte de mi padre, después de unos meses se casaron y ahí comenzó nuestro infierno…- Sakura me mira atenta, sin mostrar mas que calma ante mi relato, casi como si entendiera…

-A mi padrastro le gustaba repartir palizas, desde Shun a mamá- suelto sin más, sin entrar en detalles, ni dar más explicaciones.

-Por eso tu madre lucia tan triste el día que llegaron aquí…-dice Sakura casi sin darse cuenta, me mira preocupada por como puedo reaccionar.

-Lo siento…-se disculpa- no tengo nada que opinar- me dice.

-Lo cierto es que mi madre aun ama ese hombre…Yo le odio- digo con rabia y apretando mis puños- el día que llegamos aquí el nos había echado a patadas de la casa que compro a "medias" con mi madre…Como si no hubiese bastado con los golpes, las infidelidades a mi madre, el miedo de Shun- no me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando de rabia hasta que la mano de Sakura se posa en mi hombro.

-Tranquilo…-me susurra muy despacio- tu y tu madre están saliendo adelante y Shun bueno se ve que es feliz de estar con ustedes…- habla bajito y serenamente- No puedes borrar el pasado, solo queda seguir hacia el frente…- Yo ya estoy más tranquilo.

-Es cierto, este es un comienzo nuevo, mi Tío Clow que es el dueño de la casa en la que ahora vivimos y nos dejo estar en ella, ya que el no la usaba al menos no desde que su esposa murió…-

-¿el es el hombre que vino hace unos días acompañado de una bonita mujer de cabello castaño y la novia de tu primo?- pregunta Sakura.

-Si, es él- le respondo- el es el padre de Eriol, la mujer de cabello castaño es su futura esposa se llama Sonomi y es la madre de Tomoyo- le explico aunque hasta par mí sonó complicado.

-Ya veo…- dice ella simplemente.

-Supongo que ahora es mi turno de confiar ¿no?- dice sin esperar que yo responda.

-Bueno tu ya sabes que mi padre es un alcohólico, el y yo vivimos solos, ya que mi hermano esta viviendo en Londres y mi mamá murió cuando yo tenia tres años…-empieza a contar Sakura cuando el timbre anunciando el fin del almuerzo suena, reverberando con fuerza en el aire.

(Sakura)

El timbre para volver a clases acaba de sonar.

-Eh perdido bastante clases hoy, pero no me apetece entrar al salón- le digo a Shaoran

-Estaba por decir algo parecido, además solo quedaba la clase de Arte estoy seguro de que no me perderé nada importante- me dice- además tu no has comido nada- dice señalando mi Bento.

-Tu tampoco has comido- digo señalando su almuerzo.

-Pero a mi no me hace falta- dice él- mira tu estas bastante delgada además de que si no comes bien te puedes desmayar- lo dice en tono casi de broma.

-Entonces comamos y después te cuento mi historia- digo guiñándole un ojo a Shaoran.

-Me parece- es todo lo que dice mientras empezamos a almorzar.

-Que sed- digo mientras revuelvo mi bolso hasta encontrar el refresco que guarde en la mañana.

-Es cierto yo también guarde un jugo- dice Shaoran buscando en sus cosas- ahora que te vi me acorde- los dos sonreímos. Estamos en silencio hasta que los dos terminamos de comer.

-Bien ahora que nuestros estómagos están felices, podemos conversar con calma- digo yo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Quede en que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años- digo y suspiro- a decir verdad a penas y la recuerdo…- bien eso es cierto no puedo evitar sentirme triste.

-Papá comenzó a beber cuando mamá murió…Un mes sin parar, una tía de la que no se nada, no la recuerdo tampoco nos cuido en ese tiempo, Toya tenia diez, no imagino lo que papá sintió, después pasaron los años y el estaba bien a veces se echaba unos tragos, cuando Toya gano una beca y se fue al extranjero papá perdió el empleo y comenzó a beber un poco más, en ese tiempo Toya se hacia el tiempo para visitarnos, pero cuando se casó con Nakuru y se fue a vivir a Londres definitivamente dejo de venir, de eso ya cuatro años…Esa es la edad de mi sobrino Spinel y Ruby su hermanita tiene dos añitos…

-Sakura…-dice Shaoran susurrando suavemente- si es demasiado triste no tienes porque hablar de ello- recién entonces me percate de que mis ojos estaban llorosos.

-Son dos niños preciosos- le digo- al menos así se ven en las fotos que mi hermano me ha enviado- respiro hondo intentando calmarme, no dejo de decirme que si Toya es feliz yo también lo soy…pero....

-No tienes que seguir- me dice Shaoran.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- le digo sonriendo- eres la primera persona con la que puedo hablar de esto…-no puedo evitarlo me cae un par de lagrimas- me escucharas ¿cierto?- le pregunto.

-Por supuesto Sakura…todo el tiempo que quieras- le sonrío triste y sigo hablando ya un poco mas calmada.

-Te preguntaras el porqué de mis desmayos y lo de hoy ¿no?- digo refiriéndome al casi ataque que me dio en la mañana.

-Supongo que mentiría si dijera que no me pareció extraño…-me dice él.

-Bueno verás mi madre, ella murió porque su corazón era muy débil, siempre fue frágil y enfermiza tenía 27 años cuando falleció- explico- su enfermedad era hereditaria…así que hay lo tienes…mi corazón es tan débil como lo era el de ella- termino de decir.

-¿Estas enferma del corazón?- pregunta- Y aun así aceptaste correr esta mañana…- dice Shaoran un tanto molesto.

-Es que...yo bueno- intento explicarme, pero no puedo, no hay excusas para la idiotez.

-Supongo que debí decírtelo antes- le digo un tanto avergonzada.

-No es eso… ¿Qué tan grave es tu enfermedad?- me pregunta de pronto muy serio.

-Bueno no tengo muchas esperanzas de pasar de los 30, ahora mismo tomo medicamentos, pero mi corazón en algún momento dejará de funcionar y moriré a menos que me hagan un transplante- explico como si nada, repitiendo lo que tantas veces he escuchado.

Shaoran posa sus manos en mis hombros.

-Sakura…Yo prometí protegerte, al menos mientras seamos amigos, espero que sea por mucho tiempo así que escúchame…-parece molesto y sorprendido.

-No hables de tu vida como si no valiera nada, no hables de la muerte como si fuera cualquier cosa…-Yo no digo nada me quedo viéndole en silencio un largo rato.

-Nunca…nunca nadie se ha preocupado tanto por mí…nunca he tenido motivos para pensar que las cosas deberían ser de otra forma…Yo solo…solo- las lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas sin que pueda evitarlo, me siento patética por llorar, me siento tonta, pero aun así no me importa, no me importa porque ahora los brazos de Shaoran me envuelven en un abrazo. Nunca había tenido a nadie con quien desahogarme, ningún amigo, incluso mi hermano parece haberse olvidado de mí, papá sumido en el alcohol…

Mis lágrimas siempre escapaban por mis ojos para ir a esconderse en el fondo de mí, en algún lugar donde por años se han acumulado, tal vez aguardando este momento… respondo al abrazo de Shaoran todavía llorando, me quedo así unos momentos, disfrutando la preocupación sincera del chico frente a mi. Luego me separo lentamente e intento limpiar mis ojos, el me entrega un pañuelo.

-Siempre lo traigo conmigo- me dice- era de mi padre- estoy tentada a rechazarlo no quiero ensuciarlo con mis lágrimas.

-Tómalo, mi padre siempre decía que algún día una chica bonita iba a necesitar un pañuelo y que ahí tenía que estar yo para dárselo…- lo tomo y me quedo mirándolo.

-esta limpio no te preocupes- me dice el consiguiendo hacerme reír por un momento.

-Gracias Shaoran…-le digo.

-Por cierto se que tal vez no es el momento, y que no debería inmiscuirme. Pero ¿Qué hay entre tu y Shigeru?- me pregunta sorprendiéndome.

-No me esperaba la pregunta…pero responderé, tampoco es que sea un secreto- le digo.

-Shigeru fue mi primer amor, es el hijo del medico del pueblo, primo de Haruka- le explico- Yo tenia trece y bueno supongo que lo quería, siempre era bueno y dulce conmigo…a diferencia del resto- Shaoran me mira en silencio- Bueno yo lo quise y llegamos al punto en que casi nos convertimos en novios…Supongo que el también me quería algo- sigo diciendo.

-Es evidente que aun se preocupa por ti- dice Shaoran.

-Sí es una buena persona, en fin los padres de Shigeru supieron que el estaba interesado en mí gracias a Haruka, que además le contó a sus padres, habrás notado que en este pueblo la gente da mucha importancia a la moral o al menos eso aparentan- le digo.

-Si ya me he percatado-dice el de forma algo sarcástica.

-Bueno siendo sobrino del Alcalde e hijo del medico Shigeru debe de parecer ante todos un hijo ejemplar, al menos eso es lo que se le exige…Su familia debe presentar una buena imagen para respaldar la buena imagen del La familia de Haruka, es decir un matrimonio sólido, con buenos valores, y eso no incluye mezclarse con la hija del borracho del pueblo…Así el me dio la espalda, pero yo lo entiendo…- termino de decir.

-Eso se llama cobardía- dice Shaoran.

-Eso se llama Presión- le corrijo yo- La Clínica de su padre depende de la buena voluntad del alcalde del pueblo, además claro de que la gente espera que el doctor y su familia sean gente confiable…En este pueblo hay dos clases de personas las que apoyan y por ende cuentan con el respaldo de la Alcaldía y los que no…

-Sigue sin parecerme comprensible- dice Shaoran.

-Ellos son buenas personas Shaoran, Shigeru intercedió por mi para que su padre me atienda y controle por mi enfermedad- le explico- su padre accedió de buena gana…Claro que Shigeru y yo ahora apenas hablamos, no sea que Haruka le vaya con chismes a su padre- le explico.

- Es algo tan tonto e injusto- dice Shaoran.

-La vida no es justa- le digo yo- lo único que lamento es que ni siquiera podamos ser amigos o entablar una conversación decente, casi todos en el pueblo saben esto…Habrás notado que mi numero de amigos en el colegio es cero- digo.

-Bueno me corrijo es de uno- le digo mirándolo- Y eso desde ayer- le sonrío.

-Creo que esta ha sido una buena Charla- dice Shaoran.

-Yo también lo creo- le digo.

-Entonces te invito a mi casa, seguramente Shun se alegrará de verte y ya que nos perdimos Arte…- dice Shaoran.

-Me parece estupendo- respondo, y mientras tomamos mis cosas y comenzamos a caminar no se me ocurre nada mejor que bromear con Shaoran.

- Si sigues siendo tan bueno conmigo, podría enamorarme de ti- le digo sonriendo.

-Te aseguro que nada me haría más Feliz- dice el regalándome una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo, no puedo evitar ponerme roja hasta las orejas.

**ºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

**ºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

**Nottas de Nott ^-^: **Hola mis queridos lectores aquí aparezco de nuevo con un nuevo cap de esta historia…les informo que no creo que esta historia pase 5 O 6 cap más (Así que no dejen de leerla T-T), ya vemos que nuestra parejita favorita esta cada vez más cerca…Espero que este cap les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leyendo, intentaré no demorar tanto en actualizar…

Bueno como siempre estaré esperando sus rewievs…

Muchas gracias por leer, gracias por las alertas, y muchas muchas gracias a quienes tienen este fic entre sus historias favoritas…

Así que abrazote para todos ustedes

Nos vemos en el próximo cap…

Nos estamos leyendo

Hasta otra…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Zona R ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

: Muchas Gracias por el review del cap anterior aunque ya seguramente ni se acuerdan que pusieron…Han pasado varios meses, les pido disculpas se que demoro mucho en actualizar…Aun así muchas gracias por el apoyo, la paciencia y por leer el fic…Abrazote gigante para todos, de verdad que sus palabras siempre me animan y ayudan a seguir…aunque sea un poco tortuga…Gracias de Nuevo.

**Angel Zafiro**: Hola amiga, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, ¿Cómo estas tu? Espero que genial. Y hablando del fic, Saku si sufre mucho ahora vemos que es lo que tiene el porque de los desmayos y eso…Pero Shao llego para cuidarla, con respecto a odiar a Haruka seguro que muchos se sienten igual…pero no te preocupes ella apenas y será una piedrita en el camino de nuestros protagonistas, han pasado por tanto que una niña mimada no puede ser mucho…Supongo que ya estoy hablando de más. En Fin muchas gracais, Saludos y espero que hayas disfrutado este cap, cuidate xoxo .

**Amatista: **Mil disculpas se que esta vez si que me demore en actualizar, Saku y Shao cada vez mas tiernos y unidos…tratare de no ser tan demorona XD, espero que sigas leyendo y que este cap te haya gustado saluditos.

**Zarae: **Hola, ahora si tus dudas fueron respondida…ya sabes que es un problema al corazón, no pretendo especificar mucho con respecto a la enfermedad, ya que eso significaría tener que investigar y complicar más la historia y no pretendo que el fic se centre en torno la enfermedad de Saku, por que la idea de esta historia es que sea sencilla y que tenga un toque algo realista…Y por otro lado, se que Saku ya carga con mucho encima, y ahora añadirle una enfermedad puede ser un poco pesado, pero todo tiene una razon de ser…Ya se ira develando más adelante. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por leer el fic, espero que hayas disfrutando leyendo este cap. saluditos Xoxo.

**Katxue: **Hola, gracias por tu animosos review, me alegra que te sintieras esperanzada con el cap anterior, ojala también sientas algo con este. Me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, intentare mejorara eso…Hasta el próximo cap. Xoxo.

**Sarita Li: **Siempre es un placer leer los review de nuevos lectores, gracias por tus amables palabras y espero sigas disfrutando el fic. Gracias por animarte a escribirme abracito para ti.

**Cotyli: **Me encantan tus reviews, siempre consiguen arrancarme una sonrisa y hacen que me sienta bien con los cap que escribo. Yo se que muchas quisiéramos tener un vecino y "amigo" como Shao, seria fantástico…Además soñar es gratis XD, y en cuanto a Tommy y Eriol no aparecen porque andan muy perdidos en su propio mundo...Lo de la peli hentai es una buena idea de lo que puedan andar haciendo XD, Con respecto a los trajes, no creo que vaya a destacar mucho esa parte estrafalaria de Tomoyo…Pero si se me ocurre algo veré como le hago un huequito para que ella haga locuras. Muchas gracias por leer y por escribirme también, Saludotes, y abrazotes.

**Micca-chan: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y las felicitaciones, ya se que me tardo en actualizar, pero espero que sigas leyendo ya que se viene lo más emocionante Saku y shao cada vez más cerca…Espero disfrutaras de este cap, saluditos y abrazos.

**Hoshiharu**: Bien Saku lo pasa mal, pero Shao llego para hacerla sonreír, ya veremos como avanzan en su relación y como el tiempo dirá si era necesidad o amor lo que los une. Tal vez sea una mezcla de las dos cosas ¿Si el odio puede convertirse en amor? ¿Por qué no podría nacer de la necesidad el amor? Abrazos y besos.


End file.
